Au Royaume de nos âmes
by Ash of Mine
Summary: Nécessité oblige, lorsqu’on est soudain réduit à l’état d’une âme partant à la dérive, le seul moyen de survivre est de se procurer un corps rapidement. Malheureusement pour Lord Voldemort, en ce 31 octobre 1981, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix...
1. 31 octobre 1981

**Au Royaume de nos Ames**

Ash of Mine

* * *

**Résumé :** Nécessité oblige, lorsqu'on est tout à coup réduit à l'état d'une âme en route pour la dérive, la seule façon de survivre, c'est de se procurer un corps au plus vite. Malheureusement pour Lord Voldemort, en ce 31 octobre 1981, c'est pas comme s'il avait beaucoup de choix… 

**Warnings :** UA, Drama/Angst, Mentor!Voldemort sans Romance en sub-catégorie ou **pré-slash**.

**Disclaimer :** Tout personnage arborant une ressemblance quelconque avec des personnes réelles n'est que pure coïncidence. Toute similitude avec d'autres fics n'est que pure coïncidence (les miracles du cliché ;p). Toute présence de personnages de la série Harry Potter est totalement voulu !… car si vous les reconnaissez, c'est qu'ils appartiennent à J. K. ROWLING et la seule chose qui soit en notre pouvoir en ce monde cruel, c'est seulement de les emprunter… sans sa permission (… mais comme tout le monde fait la même chose… XD).

**NdA : **Le sujet de cette fic est une variante d'un challenge que j'avais proposé à **Yih** (auteur de la saga _HP & the Mirror of Paradox_ et _Wishes are for Dreamers_ entre autres) lors de sa période de One-Shots. L'OS de Yih en quelques mots : dans ce UA, ce n'est pas Lord Voldemort qui se retrouve privé de corps. En effet, le sortilège a fait son boulot, seul problème, l'âme de notre petit Harry s'installe chez Voldie et grandit dans sa tête faisant de la vie de son « assassin » un « enfer »… Exigence : Romance ! donc vous pouvez deviner que ça finit par un LV/HP plutôt marrant si on considère que Harry n'est qu'une voix dans l'esprit de Voldie... J'ai traduit l'OS si vous voulez le lire.

En tout cas pour cette fic, ce sera le contraire : c'est Voldemort qui viendra s'installer chez Harry ;p

* * *

**PROLOGUE **

_**31 octobre 1981**_

* * *

_« Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t'en ! C'est lui ! Va-t'en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir ! Sauve-toi avec Harry ! »_

Une lueur verte… un corps qui trébuche… des pas dans l'escalier… de plus en plus proches… trop proches… Une porte qui s'ouvre à la volée… Un rire impitoyable…

_« Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui !_

- _Pousse-toi, espèce d'idiote… Allez pousse-toi…_

- _Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place, par pitié, pas mon enfant… _

- _AVADA KEDAVRA ! »_

Une lumière verte, la plus redoutée de tous dans le monde sorcier et pour la dernière fois battait le cœur d'une mère, celle d'une femme forcée de rejoindre son mari dans l'au-delà et laissant derrière elle son enfant. Le corps tombe à terre accompagné des cris d'un petit garçon qui réclame sa mère.

Vient le triomphe. Vient l'anticipation. Devant Lord Voldemort se trouve le dernier obstacle à son règne : l'enfant de cette fameuse prophétie qu'on lui a rapportée, sans doute l'espoir que le Vieux Fou destinait au monde sorcier, l'arme ultime des « Forces de la Lumière »… quelle bêtise. Dommage pour lui.

Dommage pour l'enfant.

Encore un bébé. Encore innocent… mais coupable à ses yeux de porter en lui la possibilité, le pouvoir de peut-être l'arrêter un jour.

Un an et trois mois. Tout juste quinze mois.

Trop jeune pour se défendre. Trop jeune pour comprendre qu'il va bientôt rejoindre ses parents et non le contraire. Trop jeune pour lui être vraiment une menace…

Mais pas trop jeune pour mourir.

Un rictus. La baguette se lève et se place entre une paire d'émeraudes.

Des yeux serpentines couleur rubis et dépourvus d'émotion fixent calmement ceux couleur émeraude de l'Autre. Un moment. Une connexion peut-être ? A quoi bon, tout sera bientôt fini.

Un sort. Le sort funeste qui, invariable apporte la mort à tous ceux qui ont eu le malheur de se trouver à l'autre bout de la baguette. Et pourtant… pourtant, l'inattendu se produit alors : le rayon de lumière verte parcourt la distance, entre en contact avec le front de l'Autre mais loin de disparaître, revient vers celui qui l'a invoqué.

Vers Lui.

Alors l'incompréhension.

Soudain la douleur.

La Douleur.

DOULEUR !

Celle d'une âme chassée de force du corps auquel elle avait toujours été attachée. Un corps touché par Le Sortilège Impardonnable de la Mort.

Non ! Je refuse de mourir !

NON !

JE REFUSE !

Et pourtant… pourtant, la vie s'échappe toujours un peu plus.

Pourtant… pourtant, l'âme se détache toujours un peu plus.

Un corps ne peut vivre sans une âme car il se met alors à dépérir. Une âme ne peut survivre sans un corps car sans lien avec le réel, elle disparaîtra ou errera à jamais tel un fantôme… sans aucune attache.

Un fantôme…

JE REFUSE !

Pourtant la faiblesse se fait sentir… Une âme peut-elle être le réceptacle du pouvoir que possède chaque sorcier en lui ? Du pouvoir d'un puissant Mage Noir ? L'âme se détache de plus en plus…

NON !

Un corps !

UN CORPS !

Et soudain, une explosion, des cris. La chambre d'enfant à l'étage supérieure de la demeure connue sous le nom de Godric's Hollow baigna brusquement dans une lumière dorée. Une lumière qui, peu à peu, s'estompait…

* * *

A terre, deux corps inertes. 

Tout deux sans aucun souffle de vie.

Dans le berceau, un bébé. Un petit garçon d'à peine un an et trois mois, en larmes.

Le seul être vivant dans la sinistre demeure.

Le seul survivant qu'un certain demi-géant connu sous le nom de Rubeus Hagrid, Gardien des Clés de Poudlard et envoyé par le directeur même de cette prestigieuse école, retrouva dans les ruines de Godric's Hollow en ce 31 octobre 1981.

* * *

**17 mai 2006**

**OoOoOoOoO****  
**


	2. L'hospitalité selon les Dursley

**Au Royaume de nos âmes**

_Ash of Mine_

* * *

**Disclaimer :** _Toujours pas assez d'argent pour récupérer les droits d'auteur à JKR..._

**Warnings :** _ATTENTION ! Torture mentale, mots durs et VIOLENCE en perspective (j'ai vu pire mais quand même warning !) ... rebroussez chemin si ça risque de vous déplaire. _

**Remerciements **_à Vol de Mort, Bunny, nyo et lilou qui ont eu la gentillesse de prendre une minute pour me laisser un petit message malgré le court prologue ! Et merci à SamaraXX, lilou (/BIG SMILE/), lolann et Killis pour avoir laissé un review à 'Potter intérieur'. Un chapitre plus long pour me faire pardonner et vous remercier tout particulièrement... et en espérant que vous n'abandonnerez pas cette fic à la fin du chapitre ! XD_

* * *

**CHAPITRE PREMIER**

_**L'Hospitalité selon les Dursley**_

Sept heures venaient de sonner à l'horloge interne de Pétunia Dursley et cette dernière s'extirpa enfin avec difficulté de son lit. Comme à son habitude, elle descendit à la cuisine dans l'intention de préparer un délicieux petit déjeuner pour le reste de sa famille.

Sa petite famille. La _sienne_.

Celle qu'elle s'était _elle-même_ construite... et à cette simple pensée, un sourire plein de fierté vint orner ses fines lèvres, sourire qui, pourtant, se fana aussitôt que son regard se porta sur la petite porte qui fermait le petit placard sous les escaliers. La porte qui renfermait ce qu'elle désirait plus que tout au monde voir disparaître à tout jamais de sa vie. Quelque chose à effacer de sa mémoire, de son monde parfait.

Un monstre.

_Le Monstre._

Même morte, sa sœur avait réussi à trouver le moyen de la rendre misérable. Elle qui pensait ne plus jamais avoir affaire avec quoi que se soit de relatif à celle qui fut autrefois considérée comme sa petite sœur, elle s'était bien trompée.

Il avait suffi d'un matin pour que son monde si parfait s'écroule pour toujours. Restait alors le ressentiment. Le dégoût. La _peur_.

Lorsque ses parents avaient perdu la vie dans un accident de la route, Pétunia n'avait pas hésité à couper les maigres liens qui l'unissaient encore à celle qui fut une fois sa sœur.

Elle ne s'était pas montrée au mariage de sa _maudite_ sœur avec un autre monstre. Tant mieux. Qu'ils restent entre eux et laissent les gens _normaux_ et _respectables_ tranquilles.

Elle ne lui avait rien dit à propos de son fils. Dudley aurait continué à ignorer jusqu'à l'existence même de ce qui constituait le reste de la famille de sa mère. Détail totalement insignifiant.

Elle avait brûlé le faire-part de naissance de son neveu. _Et dire qu'ils osaient en plus se reproduire entre-eux !_

Les deux sœurs vivaient dans deux mondes complètement opposés qui n'avaient rien à faire l'un avec l'autre… qui n'auraient jamais dû se croiser…

Mais le destin la haïssait vraisemblablement.

Lily, merveilleuse Lily, Lily la plus belle, Lily la fille exceptionnelle, une _Sorcière_ pardi ! Lily par-ci, Lily par-là, Lily entourée de ses amis, Lily mariée au garçon le plus populaire de son école,… Lily qui lui pourrissait la vie encore et toujours !

Il avait fallu qu'elle aille se faire exploser avec son mari.

Il avait fallu que le gosse survive.

Il avait fallu qu'elle le garde.

Il avait fallu qu'elle soit _forcée_ de le garder.

Oh, Pétunia pouvait faire _semblant_ de l'ignorer mais on n'ignore pas, en détournant simplement des yeux, la présence d'un monstre… parce que le rejeton de deux monstres ne pouvait pas être autre chose.

Et depuis qu'_Il_ leur avait été confié (imposé sur le pas de la porte !) par des gens qui n'avaient même pas eu le courage de se présenter, de venir le leur donner en mains propres, plus rien n'avait plus été comme avant. _Il_ avait été à coup sûr un fardeau pour _eux_, un fardeau que Pétunia avait hérité en conséquence.

Dans sa _parfaite_ petite famille de gens _normaux_, on devait compter désormais un être _anormal_.

* * *

L'enfant entendit le bref coup que sa tante frappa contre sa porte et sut qu'il était temps pour lui de sortir. La porte s'ouvrit lentement. Sa tante s'affairait déjà dans la cuisine. Silencieusement, il répéta la routine qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur à force de la répéter tous les matins et cela, depuis qu'il avait quatre ans.

Il prit un tabouret, le déplaça près du buffet, monta dessus et en sortit délicatement trois verres, trois assiettes. Il alla les déposer sur la table. Il sortit les couverts et fit de même.

Il avait mis la table pour sa famille.

Il avait gagné le droit à un verre d'eau _et_ un morceau de pain _et_ une pomme.

_Parce qu'on n'a rien sans rien faire en retour. Il faut mériter ce qu'on nous donne._

L'enfant se dépêcha de finir son maigre repas lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de lourds pas résonner dans les escaliers. Son oncle descendait avec son cousin prendre leur petit déjeuner à la cuisine. Avec Pétunia. C'était un petit déjeuner en famille.

Il était temps pour lui de disparaître. De les laisser tranquilles.

Discrètement, il alla à la salle de bain. Et discrètement, il retourna dans son placard sous les escaliers. Il referma doucement la porte.

Il était à nouveau seul dans son placard.

* * *

Vernon, tenant la main de Dudley, descendit les escaliers pour aller rejoindre sa femme à la cuisine. Arrivé en bas, il crut voir dans l'angle de sa vision une ombre se déplacer vers la salle de bain.

Il l'ignora.

C'était une décision qu'il avait prise il y a de cela quatre ans lorsqu'ils avaient été forcés de recueillir l'enfant anormal de la sœur de Pétunia sous leur toit familial. Mais ce n'était pas parce que l'enfant devait maintenant partager leur foyer qu'il lui devait autre chose.

Alors il l'ignora.

Et si la table était toujours déjà mise lorsqu'il arrivait pour le repas alors que sa femme était bien trop occupée aux fourneaux, c'était tant mieux.

Et si les balais et autres produits de ménage étaient rangés au sous-sols, c'était parce que c'était plus pratique. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas de place _ailleurs_.

Les seuls moments où il était obligé de reconnaître l'existence de la quatrième personne habitant au 4 Privet Drive, c'était lorsqu'ils se croisaient par malchance dans le couloir menant à la salle de bain.

Sinon, l'enfant n'existait pas à ses yeux.

Et c'était dans l'ordre des choses.

* * *

Après le petit déjeuner, Dudley s'ennuyait. Il voulait aller jouer mais franchement, c'était pas drôle tout seul. Son papa partirait bientôt au travail et il restera seul avec sa maman à la maison. S'approchant d'elle, il lui tira un peu sur la robe à fleurs qu'elle portait.

« On va jouer, M'man ? » réclama le petit garçon.

« Pas maintenant Dudley… maman est occupée. Plus tard, tu veux bien ? » Pétunia reposa l'assiette qu'elle était en train d'essuyer et reporta son attention sur la maison d'en face qu'elle épiait depuis déjà un bon quart d'heure à travers les rideaux de la fenêtre de la cuisine.

« Mais M'man ! Je veux aller jouer maintenant ! » Dudley tapa du pied et tira encore un peu plus fort sur la robe de sa mère.

« Je t'ai déjà dis 'pas maintenant', Dudley. » Elle poussa un petit soupir. « Ecoute mon Duddy, monte t'amuser avec tes jouets, tu veux bien ? Ca fera plaisir à maman et je monte de rejoindre dès que j'aurai fini, d'accord ? » Elle donna une petite tape sur les fesses de son petit garçon pour l'encourager et retourna à sa contemplation des voisins.

Dudley était en colère.

Sa maman devait venir jouer avec lui. Elle savait bien pourtant qu'il n'aimait pas jouer seul. C'était pas rigolo du tout !

Enervé, le petit garçon sauta fortement sur toutes les marches de l'escalier menant à l'étage. Il répéta à plusieurs reprises cet acte de rébellion en monta puis descendant quelques marches en quelques bonds puissants pour un enfant de son âge.

Tout à coup, il entendit un léger grincement en bas. Se penchant à travers les barreaux de la rampe, il vit que ses sauts plus ou moins violents avaient ouvert la porte du placard sous les escaliers. Il hésita entre descendre refermer la porte ou la laisser ouverte pour 'punir' sa maman quand il vit contre toute attente une petite main blanche sortir de placard et se saisir du poignet pour refermer la porte.

Il y avait quelqu'un dans le placard.

Dudley ignorait de qui il s'agissait bien qu'il eût le vague souvenir d'un autre garçon… plus petit que lui ? N'était-ce pas un autre garçon du voisinage qui venait parfois à la maison ? Il ne savait pas grand'chose de lui même s'il l'avait entr'aperçu plusieurs fois avant de monter dans sa chambre. Certainement qu'il n'habitait pas avec eux… si ? Mais que faisait-il caché dans le placard au lieu de jouer avec lui ?

Dudley se décida alors d'aller directement lui demander ce que l'autre faisait dans **_son_** placard… parce qu'après tout c'était **_chez lui_** !

* * *

Retourné dans sa 'chambre', Harry se permit enfin de se détendre. Il était maintenant éloigné du regard réprobateur et plein de reproches de sa tante qui semblait épier chacun de ses faits et gestes, guettant le moindre faux pas. S'installant sur le ventre sur son matelas posé à même le sol, Harry ferma les yeux : il devait se lever plus tôt que son oncle et Dudley tous les matins s'il voulait avoir quelque chose à manger de toute la journée. Et la nuit tombée, ce n'était que lorsque tout le monde était monté se coucher qu'il pouvait ressortir sans être vu de son placard.

Tante Pétunia lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il entre en contact avec sa famille. Surtout son petit _Duddy_. Il était même quasiment sûr que ce dernier ignorait jusqu'à son existence étant donné qu'il devait rester sagement dans sa 'chambre' lorsque l'autre petit garçon prenait ses repas ou lorsqu'il regardait la télé au lieu de rester à l'étage. Ce n'était donc qu'avant que l'autre se réveille, qu'après qu'il avait rejoint son lit et quand il était chez un de ses copains ou à la maternelle, qu'Harry avait le droit de sortir.

Harry était différent de Dudley. Donc c'était _normal_ qu'il soit traité de cette manière.

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi mais un seul regard de sa tante suffisait à faire taire toute complainte - ou simplement toute parole - dans sa gorge avant qu'elle n'ait pu franchir le mur de ses lèvres. Cela avait été ainsi pendant quatre ans et continuerait encore probablement. Au moins avait-il un toit au-dessus de sa tête _et_ des vêtements qui le recouvraient _et_ de la nourriture pour _calmer_ sa faim comme le lui répétait sans cesse sa tante. Tout le monde ne jouissait pas de tant de bonté dans ce monde. Il devrait se sentir reconnaissant.

Et pourtant...

Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir plus. Pourquoi n'était-il pas davantage aimé comme Dudley ?

Pourquoi ?...

Pourquoi n'existait-il pas aux yeux de sa famille ?

Pourquoi seuls les regards accusateurs de sa tante prouvaient-ils encore qu'il n'était pas totalement invisible dans cette famille ? Qu'il n'était pas seulement un fantôme, une simple ombre hantant cette maison à l'aube et la tombée de la nuit ?

Harry somnolait lorsqu'il sentit tout à coup le placard vibrer tout autour de lui. Des morceaux de plâtre tombaient sur sa tête et la poussière se soulevait un peu partout dans sa 'chambre', envahissant le peu d'espace libre du placard.

Harry paniqua. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

La porte du placard s'ouvrit tout doucement et, inconsciemment, Harry retint sa respiration. Sa tante venait-elle le chercher ? Elle venait pourtant de le voir...

Une minute passa sans qu'il ne fit un mouvement.

Se rendant compte que la porte s'était ouverte toute seule à cause des secousses, il se releva avec hésitation et tendit craintivement la main vers la porte. Dudley devait encore être dans la cuisine à côté... il fallait qu'il referme au plus vite la porte avant que sa tante ne s'en rende compte !

Sa main se saisit de la poignée et ramena doucement la porte dans sas cadres.

Sa respiration reprit et il se calma petit à petit.

Il ferma les yeux de soulagement...

... pour les rouvrir aussitôt lorsque la porte du placard s'ouvrit brusquement.

Il s'attendait à voir sa tante, la fureur même incarnée... mais certainement pas son cousin, affichant sur son visage tout rond un air indigné.

« Qu'est-ce que **_tu_** fais dans **_mon_** placard ? »

* * *

Harry cligna des yeux. De quoi parlait son cousin ? Il s'accrocha à son matelas. C'était **_son_** placard ! **_Son_** abri !

« C'est ma chambre... tante Pétunia me l'a dit, Dudley. » rectifia simplement Harry. « Tu ne devrais pas être là. »

Ce dernier ne fit pas attention à l'autre petit garçon et, curieux, ouvrit complètement la porte de la _chambre_.

Il fit un pas à l'intérieur du placard.

Harry prit aussitôt un air paniqué. Tante Pétunia avait bien dit qu'il **_devait_** rester loin de Dudley ! Il allait se faire gronder ! Dudley devait partir ! **_Maintenant_** !

Se levant brusquement, il s'approcha de Dudley et de toutes ses petites forces, poussa l'autre garçon hors de son placrd.

Dudley tomba sur ses fesses à l'extérieur de la petite pièce, une expression surprise collée au visage. La même qu'ornait celui d'Harry qui regardait ses petites mains.

Soudain un bruit de talon.

Lentement, les deux garçons relevèrent leurs yeux sur l'origine du bruit.

Le temps sembla tout à coup s'arrêter... Tante Pétunia se tenait là, figée dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine, une expression horrifiée sur le visage alors qu'elle fixait son petit garçon adoré à terre... aux pieds du _monstre_ qui l'avait poussé.

Pétunia se reprit rapidement. Elle sentait la rage si longtemps enfoui au fond d'elle monter et la suffoquer.

_Comment osait-il ?_

_COMMENT CE MONSTRE OSAI-IL ?_

Elle l'avait accepté sous **_son_** toit malgré tout son dégoût et l'ingrat s'en prenait à **_son_** fils !

Fermant une seconde les yeux pour reprendre contenance, elle se força à ordonner calmement à son fils de monter dans sa chambre.

« Mais, M'man... » Dudley voulait rester voir ce qui allait arriver.

« Monte. Dans. Ta. Chambre. Maintenant. », articula-t-elle avec difficulté mais avec une touche de finalité.

Effrayé, Dudley se dépêcha d'obéir, non sans jeter un dernier regard sur l'autre petit garçon.

S'assurant que son fils avait bien disparu, Pétunia reporta enfin toute son attention sur l'_Autre_, l'autre garçon qui osait trembler, osait avoir l'air effrayé...

C'était son fils qui avait souffert par sa faute ! Pas lui !

S'approchant rapidement de lui, elle agrippa violemment son bras et le tira vers elle. L'enfant n'avait aucune chance face à la rage qui la consummait désormais. Il ne pouvait pas résister au soudain mouvement qui le propulsait vers elle.

La gifle qui entra en contact contre sa joue sembla résonner dans toute la pièce.

Le monstre osait essayer de se dégager d'elle.

Il osait. Pleurer. Gémir. Supplier.

« Non... non, Ta..Tant' Pét'nia... Non... s'il'te'plaît...non... je voulais pas, s'il'te'plaît... non... c'est Dud..Dudley... il voulait entrer dans ma... ma chambre... ». Harry hoquetait à travers les larmes qui coulaient librement sur son visage déformé par la douleur. « s'il'te'plaît... je...je... »

« NE. ME. MENS. PAS.! » Elle le secoua de plus en plus fort. « COMMENT OSES-TU ! MON DUDLEY N'AURAIT JAMAIS FAIT CA ! »

Et la rage monta de plus en plus.

Et la rage monta de plus en plus.

C'était comme si tous les sentiments qu'elle s'était efforcée de réfreiner en elle, de faire taire à tout prix ces dernières quatre années, avaient décidé de se manifester. Tous ensemble. En cet instant même.

La boîte de Pandore était enfin ouverte. Rage. Dégoût. Ressentiment. _Peur_. **_Haine_**. Tout se déversait en elle, l'enveloppant, la submergeant... et plus rien ne pouvait les arrêter de se manifester.

Plus rien n'allait **_l'_**arrêter de **_les_** manifester.

Pétunia leva à nouveau sa main, prête à l'abattre de toutes ses forces sur le monstre.

Et frappa.

Et l'enfant pleura.

Et elle frappa.

Et il pleura.

Il tentait de se protéger, se recroquevillant sur lui même pour cacher son visage. Il tentait de se dégager de la forte prise de sa tante.

Rien n'y fit.

Et elle ragea.

Et l'enfant saigna.

Redoublant ses maigres efforts, l'enfant désespéré lui assena aveuglément un coup de pied dans le tibia, la surprenant par la soudaine douleur vive.

Elle le lâcha.

Il recula.

Et la rage augmenta. Effaça la douleur. TOUT ETAIT DE SA FAUTE !

Acculant l'enfant dans un coin, elle le frappa.

Et frappa.

Et frappa.

L'enfant perdit enfin conscience lorsqu'un coup plus violent que les précédents fit heurter sa tête contre le mur. Il tomba à terre.

Enfin vidée, elle tomba à genoux à ses côtés. Le regard absent. Tendant une main tremblante vers le visage ensanglanté, elle voulut le toucher.

S'assurer que tout était réel.

Sa main s'approcha de plus en plus du visage... elle allait le touchait...

Mais son geste fut interrompu.

Une petite main pleine de sang avait attrapé son poignet.

Et soudain, sans qu'elle puisse se l'expliquer, un froid glacial l'envahit...

Et la peur... la peur... fut le dernier sentiment qu'elle eut avant de perdre conscience lorsque son regard entra en contact avec une autre paire d'yeux.

Deux rubis sans émotion.

* * *

_Ne me tuez pas... gomen... fallait un choc assez violent pour réveiller l'Aut' qui pionçait tranquillement depuis 4 ans... et j'ai trouvé aussi que c'était le moment idéal pour arrêter le chapitre... lol_

**NdA :** _Je tiens à préciser que je n'encourage en aucune façon ces actes de violence. J'ai voulu montrer dans ce chapitre que les Dursley avait avant tout choisi d'ignorer la présence d'Harry chez eux. Vernon ne connaît rien du monde sorcier sauf ce que sa femme lui a révélé... il a donc ici adopté la technique de l'autruche : ignorer ce qui ne lui plaisait pas. Pétunia au contraire avait déjà eu une mauvaise expérience avec sa soeur et en garde toujours de la rancoeur d'où ses sentiments négatifs exacerbés (les termes de 'monstre', 'anormal', 'maudit'... sont d'ailleurs repris de la brève tirade qu'elle avait fait dans le 1er tome d'HP dans le phare... mais multipliés ici en intensité). Elle a gardé tout ça en elle pendant 4 ans et comme une bouteille mise trop longtemps sous pression, tout a explosé à la fin du chapitre. Jusqu'alors les Dursley n'avait jamais levé la main sur Harry (juste choisi de l'ignorer, ce qui fait tout aussi mal) et à la fin donc, on assiste à une sorte de crise de nerfs de Pétunia. Quant à Dudley, je ne sais pas si c'est plausible qu'il ignore jusqu'à la présence même d'une autre personne sous son toit mais gardez quand même à l'esprit qu'il était trop jeune pour se souvenir de l'arrivée d'Harry, qu'il passait la plupart de son temps dans sa chambre – ou sa chambre à jouets – qu'il y a en plus l'école et les enfants du voisinage... je pense donc que Pétunia a pu garder son fils loin d'Harry... plus tard ça aurait pu s'avérer plus difficile mais bon, on ne le saura pas, n'est-ce pas ? _

_Une dernière chose, j'ai lu pire comme abus/violence et d'habitude, c'est Vernon qui se retrouve dans le rôle de la brute épaisse et irrationnelle, j'ai voulu changer un peu en choisissant Pétunia comme 'déclencheur' (la plus affectée par la présence d'Harry)... j'espère que ce chapitre ne paraît pas trop comme une preuve de violence gratuite, juste le reflet d'une famille avec moins d'ouverture d'esprit qu'il en faudrait et une malheureuse crise de folie... je ne pense pas qu'en tant normal elle aurait osé faire ça à un enfant. _

_A la prochaine !_

_Ash._


	3. L'Eveil du Serpent

**Au Royaume de nos âmes**

_Ash of Mine_

* * *

**Disclaimer :**_ Seul le scénar m'appartient, le reste provenant malheureusement de l'univers créé par JKR… TT_

**Warnings du chapitre :** _Enter Voldie... /CRIS DE LA FOULE EN DELIRE/._

**Remerciements **_à Vol de Mort, nyo (lol, faut arrêter le sucre XD les joies de la cohabitation viendront prochainement, t'inquiètes !) Laurène, Ewilan Potter_, _Bunny Anoushka Kalika, Lupiot, bibou, Solstice Zam, Zaika et caelicola7 (Oui chef, bien chef ! Plus de Comédie, Polygone ou Esplanade ;p) pour leurs reviews pleins d'encouragements (et diverses menaces…) ! Et les autres lecteurs anonymes qui ont pris le temps de lire le dernier chapitre ! _

_Et sans plus tarder… Enjoy !

* * *

_

**CHAPITRE II**

_**L'Eveil du Serpent**_

* * *

Quelque chose clochait.

C'était la seule pensée à peu près cohérente qui lui traversait l'esprit alors qu'il eut l'impression d'émerger enfin après une longue et interminable descente dans les tréfonds d'un marais particulièrement visqueux ou dans des sables mouvants bien vicieux.

Tout semblait opprimer ses sens et il crut ressentir encore l'écho au loin d'une douleur sourde qui pourtant, était absente à présent. Sa conscience se réveillait petit à petit après une longue période d'inactivé qui le déstabilisait grandement mais surtout, le laissait un brin _inquiet_. Il était après tout un grand Mage Noir toujours aux contrôles de la situation…

Alors, que s'était-il donc passé pour le mettre dans cet état comateux ? Pour mettre le _plus_ grand sorcier des temps modernes hors course même pour un _bref_ moment ?

Ses pensées avaient du mal à former une ligne cohérente et seules quelques bribes de souvenirs lui revenaient encore dans cet état – qu'il refusait de qualifier de _végétatif_ - dans lequel il se trouvait… Totalement inacceptable !

Feignant de rester inconscient, notre cher Lord Voldemort – parce que c'était bien lui - tenta de reprendre contrôle de tous ses moyens et de retrouver un semblant de repères avant de s'engager dans une quelconque action.

Il se souvenait d'une atroce douleur qui avait pris possession de tout son être et dont il lui sembla encore ressentir l'arrière goût amère et terrifiante de la Mort qui l'avait pris en son sein pendant un bref moment déjà bien trop long.

Il se souvenait d'une vive lumière verte… Quelqu'un avait-il eu la _stupidité_ de s'en prendre directement à **_Lui_** ? Dans l'hypothèse que c'était en effet ce qui s'était réellement passé, personne n'avait la puissance nécessaire pour lui causer de réels dommages, de le laisser dans cet _état_… tout au plus l'insolent aurait-il _réussi_ à le faire saigner du nez ou seulement donner une petite migraine. Seul ce vieux fou de Dumbledore aurait pu le blesser sérieusement mais ce dernier n'attaquait jamais le premier… préférant sans doute avoir l'excuse de celui qui se voit _contraint_ de répondre à une attaque, de passer à l'action plutôt que d'être celui qui l'a provoquée, pensa Voldemort avec mépris.

Mais il se souvenait également de yeux verts. De yeux verts d'une mère qu'il avait tuée sans pitié. De deux émeraudes qui le fixaient innocemment et brillants d'incompréhension. Un bébé. Un bébé sans défense qui avait été bien trop jeune pour avoir pu pratiquer de la magie contre lui de façon consciente.

Alors comment ? Car il n'y avait aucun doute possible que ce qui lui arrivait présentement était directement lié à cet enfant… cet enfant de la prophétie dont il ne connaissait que le début…

Il s'était conduit comme un misérable _Griffondor_…

Il s'était montré imprudent.

Lord Voldemort se serait jeté un maléfice bien douloureux à cet instant même pour se remettre les idées bien en place s'il avait eu l'occasion de le faire. Il aurait dû se méfier de cette situation qui lui avait paru comme un oasis en plein milieu du désert. Mirage, que tout cela avait été en fin de compte ! Tout s'était présenté de façon bien trop belle et trop alléchante… Leurre ! Il n'aurait jamais dû se précipiter tête baissée à la manière d'un impudent Griffondor, d'un sale cabot après son bâton !

_Il_ aurait dû se comporter en digne héritier du grand Salazar Serpentard.

_Il_ aurait dû être plus rusé et agir dans l'ombre au lieu d'affronter ainsi de front ce nouvel adversaire.

_Il_ n'aurait dû passé à l'action qu'après avoir eu toutes les données en mains, que s'il avait été certain de sa propre réussite.

Mais il avait choisi d'ignorer toute règle de prudence, péché par orgueil en sous-estimant son adversaire… l'occasion avait été bien trop inespérée pour ne pas en profiter.

Au départ, il avait été plus enclin à rester dans l'ombre, préférant attendre et voir comment la situation allait évoluer… un bébé allait être responsable de sa chute ? Ridicule ! Il y avait des milliers de bébés dans le monde et il n'allait certainement pas concentrer toutes ses forces de frappe à la recherche d'un gamin en couche culotte et suçant encore son pouce !

Il avait préféré observer les faits et gestes de Dumbledore, à l'affût de la moindre activité inhabituelle qui aurait pu le mettre sur la voie, le renseigner sur la nouvelle – et manifestement ridicule – _menace_ qui semblait peser sur son pouvoir.

Mais **_l'_**information inespérée lui était parvenue… Voldemort étouffa un grognement furieux à cette pensée. Il aurait **_dû_** se méfier !

On lui avait appris le lieu où s'étaient terrés les Potter, de vaillants opposants certes, mais qui avaient constitués jusqu'alors une sérieuse épine dans ses yeux… et ils avaient un enfant qui correspondait aux critères de la prophétie.

Dumbledore lui-même avait mis toute sa puissance pour les protéger sous le sortilège complexe de _Fidelitas_… et voilà qu'on venait lui dévoilait l'information que ce vieux fou gardait bien serrée au plus près de lui.

Le Gardien du Secret n'avait été nul autre que l'un de ses espions insignifiants… Peter Pettigrew, ami des Potter eux-mêmes.

Voldemort retint un grognement mental de fureur, il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller à la colère. Il allait d'abord se rendre compte de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Puis…

Puis il avait un rat à appeler et sur lequel se passer les nerfs. Mais ça, ça viendra après.

Voldemort fit le vide dans sa tête et étendit tous ses sens, aux aguets du moindre bruit qui pourrait l'informer de l'endroit où il était.

D'abord rien. Aucune trace de magie dans l'immédiat.

Entrouvrant légèrement les yeux, un sort sur le bout de la langue au cas où un danger avait réussi à se dissimuler à ses sens malgré tout, Voldemort finit par se redresser lorsqu'il fut assuré qu'il était bien seul.

Une pièce circulaire aux couleurs de Serpentard l'accueillit. Il était installé sur un lit deux places dont le couvre-lit allait avec les tons de la chambre. La pièce était étrangement vide. Pas de fenêtres sur l'extérieur. Une seule porte devant lui. Il n'était visiblement pas chez le Vieux Fou.

Et aucune trace de sa baguette.

Voldemort eut un regard calculateur. Il pourrait attendre l'arrivée de la personne qui l'avait amené en ces lieux… mais ce serait admettre qu'il avait besoin que l'Autre vienne le chercher et l'informer. Et il serait désarmé face à l'Autre même s'il était capable de magie sans baguette.

Rien ne l'empêcher de prendre les devants, de montrer que Lord Voldemort était _toujours_ maître de la situation.

Se dirigeant prestement vers la seule porte, Voldemort entendit au fur et à mesure qu'il s'en approchait des bruits légers, étouffés lui parvenir. Tentant de distinguer quelque parole qui pourrait lui servir, le sorcier fut surpris…

Des sanglots.

Des sanglots venant d'un enfant.

Voldemort en avait tellement entendus dans sa vie - d'abord à l'orphelinat puis plus tard lorsqu'il observait sans émotion ses fidèles torturer leurs victimes sous les regards effarés de leurs proches impuissants… - qu'il reconnaîtrait ce son distinct n'importe où.

Doucement, il entrouvrit la porte, sa main gauche prêt à jeter un sort s'il le fallait.

C'était inutile.

Sous le regard incrédule de Voldemort se dessinait une simple pièce _nue_. Une pièce nue et _vide_. Aucun meuble. Aucune fenêtre. Aucune _autre_ issue.

Voldemort se tenait dans l'embrasure de la seule sortie de la pièce… qui se trouvait être la seule sortie de _sa_ chambre par la même occasion.

Et seul cet _infernal_ bruit de sanglots brisait le silence qui entourait le Lord des Ténèbres.

Plissant ses yeux serpentines, Voldemort parcourut la petite pièce, à l'affût de la moindre trace de magie. En vain.

Tout à coup un discret mouvement attira son regard vers le centre de la pièce. Une forme sombre se dessinait de plus en plus, comme si elle tentait de prendre pied dans la réalité. De prendre vie. Tout d'abord une esquisse, tout d'abord transparente, elle devint de plus en plus concrète. Voldemort leva sa main gauche par prudence.

La forme se fit alors réelle sous les yeux du Mage Noir. Toute trace d'émotion fut soudain effacée de son visage dur.

Un enfant tremblant à terre.

Un enfant sanglotant.

Voldemort _détestait_ ces sanglots.

S'approchant alors à grand pas de la forme tremblotante à terre, le sorcier décida qu'il était grand temps qu'il obtienne ses réponses maintenant.

_Est-ce que tu vas arrêter de pleurnicher maintenant !…_

Mais aussitôt que sa main agrippait le frêle bras de l'enfant...

Aussitôt que son regard choqué croisait les deux orbes émeraudes pleines de larmes et dominées par la peur…

Lord Voldemort se retrouva tout à coup incapable du moindre mouvement. Paniqué, il tenta de se détacher de ce regard bien trop vert… la dernière fois qu'il s'était trouvé face à ces yeux, il avait eu _mal_, bon sang ! Mais peine perdue, c'était comme si plus aucun de ses muscles ne lui obéissait…

Et sans plus de cérémonies, il se sentit brusquement basculé, projeté en avant comme aspiré dans les deux puits émeraudes…

* * *

Il était dans un endroit sombre. Il avait peur.

Il était dans un placard. Il était seul.

Il se tenait sur la pointe des pieds. Il voulait plaire.

Il restait à l'écart. Il était silencieux.

Il observait encore et toujours.

Les images défilaient à une vitesse folle sans donner à Voldemort l'occasion de se raccrocher à quoi que ce soit, sans qu'il ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Pourtant il vivait chacun de ces moments, ressentait chacun des ces sentiments. Des murmures lui parvenaient mais jamais sortant de sa propre bouche.

Pourtant ce n'était pas lui… et c'était lui. Une pensine aurait seulement montré des souvenirs dans lesquels il se serait promené comme un vulgaire fantôme.

Ici, c'était différent. Il vivait ces souvenirs aussi incomplets et furtifs soient-ils.

Et enfin tout ralentit. Voldemort put alors prendre conscience du corps dans lequel il se trouvait.

Un corps qui souffrait.

Un corps qui bougeait… sans son consentement. Comme si quelqu'un d'autre possédait _son_ corps et contrôlait le moindre de ses gestes.

Et Voldemort n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Il tenta de reprendre le contrôle. Il ne savait comment, par où commençait. Voldemort se sentait impuissant pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années. Pas depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait besoin de personne. Que seul le pouvoir importait…

Il voyait une grande femme, le visage déformé par la haine.

Il entendait des supplications sortir de _sa_ bouche.

Et il ne pouvait rien faire. Il poussait toute la force de sa volonté dans ce désir mais rien n'y fit.

Et le coup tomba.

Et il maudit.

Et la douleur augmenta.

Et il _haït_.

Il sentit tout à coup une vive douleur à l'arrière de sa tête et c'était comme si brusquement la pression qui pesait sur lui s'était soudain envolée.

Il était plongé dans les ténèbres… mais il sentait ce qui lui manquait depuis le début.

Il contrôlait enfin son corps.

Et maintenant quelqu'un allait payer.

Et deux yeux rubis s'ouvrirent brusquement.

* * *

Harry était confus.

La douleur s'était tout à coup évaporée.

Et il ne se trouvait plus chez les Dursley… ça il en était sûr.

Aucune des pièces du 4, Privet Drive n'était aussi _vide_. Se relevant de sa position accroupie, Harry sécha rapidement ses larmes et se dirigea vers la porte qui était restée ouverte. Il avait cru un moment plus tôt qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec lui… mais il avait dû rêver. Sortant de l'étrange pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait avec hésitation, Harry se retrouva devant une sorte de petit salon circulaire avec comme seul ameublement une table basse et deux fauteuils devant une cheminée qui réchauffait doucement l'atmosphère de la pièce. Un autre porte de couleur sombre par rapport aux murs beiges était à gauche de la cheminée. Seule la poignée en forme de serpent sortait un peu de l'ordinaire et Harry eut l'étrange sentiment que quiconque occupait cette chambre-là n'aimerait pas que le petit garçon aille la déranger.

Résolu à attendre, Harry alla s'asseoir sur un des imposants fauteuils néanmoins confortables.

Et tout à coup, la chose la plus étrange se produisit, l'instant d'avant le petit garçon commençait enfin à se relaxer, l'instant d'après il eut l'impression que sa tête se remplissait soudain de murmures venant de toutes parts.

Harry entendait des voix. Ou plutôt _une_ voix.

_

* * *

__Comment cette misérable moldue, osait-elle ? _pensa Voldemort avec mépris. 

Et jetant un dernier coup d'œil plein de haine au corps avachi à terre, Voldemort se releva avec difficulté, étouffant les gémissements de douleur qui menaçaient de quitter sa bouche. Il reporta alors ses yeux sur ses petites mains ensanglantées.

_Etrange. Aurais-je voyagé dans le temps et retrouvé mon corps d'enfant ?_ Mais une rapide observation des lieux l'informait aussitôt qu'il n'était pas du tout à l'orphelinat. Et il ne reconnaissait pas _cette_… moldue.

Un miroir dans le hall d'entrée à sa droite attira son attention et sans plus tarder, Voldemort força son corps endolori à se diriger vers lui.

Deux yeux émeraudes.

Et Voldemort poussa un juron à faire rougir Dumbledore.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ce môme ! Il va me laisser tranquille à la fin ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout doit être lié à lui ?_

Se forçant à se calmer, le Mage Noir reporta son regard vert calculateur sur son reflet et eut un rictus plein de mépris.

Un corps faible. Visage pâle ensanglanté. Mal nourri vraisemblablement vu comme _il_ flottait dans _ses_ haillons. Ce gosse n'était pas le plus aimé des gamins de ce monde. Des cheveux noirs, longs et en désordre. Ces _putains_ de yeux verts qu'il connaissait désormais par coeur…

_Il_ était Harry James Potter.

Et il avait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair à l'endroit où le sortilège de la Mort avait touché. Traçant du bout des doigts la marque, Voldemort ressentit en effet le résidu de magie noir qui se dégageait encore de l'ancienne blessure.

Les choses avaient, semble-t-il, mal tourné lorsqu'il avait tenté de se débarrasser de Potter Junior… L'enfant semblait avoir trois ou quatre ans mais devait certainement être plus âgé. Deux ans au moins donc s'étaient écoulées depuis cette nuit fatidique…

Le sort avait manifestement détruit son corps et si ses souvenirs étaient bons, il s'était raccroché au premier corps vivant qui lui était tombé sous la main avant que son âme n'ait définitivement quitté le royaume des vivants, y mettant toutes ses dernières forces, toute sa magie dans cet acte de survie.

Il avait fallu que ce corps soit celui de Potter Junior.

Au moins avait-il réussi à échapper aux années couche-culottes et biberons dans son 'inconscience'. Mais c'était faible consolation.

Son instinct de conservation l'avait sauvé, certes, mais en lui drainant une grande partie de sa magie d'où son 'inconscience' pendant ces dernières années dans le corps de son ennemi alors qu'il récupérait. Et pendant ce temps-là Potter vivait chez… des _moldus_.

Quelque chose clochait définitivement avec ce tableau.

Si comme il le devinait, le bambin était _responsable_ de sa '_disparition_', le Vieux Fou aurait dû garder près de lui ce gosse qui manifestait déjà à un si jeune âge autant de puissance.

S'il avait été le Vieux Fou (et que Salazar en soit bénit, il ne l'était heureusement pas), il aurait gardé un œil sur ce prodige, il l'aurait élevé, entraîné dans le but de défendre ses idéaux… autant de puissance ne pouvait qu'être utilisée dans ce but. Il aurait dû en tout cas grandir dans le monde des sorciers…

Mais il vivait parmi des moldus qui le maltraitait.

Et la situation était bien trop familière au goût de Lord Voldemort.

Mais il était de retour.

Et les choses allaient changer.

* * *

Lord Voldemort se tenait devant le corps inconscient de la _moldue_, un rictus méprisant déformant son visage d'enfant. Quiconque pensait qu'il allait rester une seconde de plus dans cette demeure infestée par des moldus de la_ pire _espèce n'aurait eu plus tord.

Pas question de revivre _ça_.

Il allait torturer ces moldus. Oh oui, il allait les torturer avant de partir. Il fallait qu'il s'échauffe un peu avant d'aller retrouver le Rat, après tout. D'après les images furtives qu'il avait vues, il y avait un autre homme – grand, massif, pas de cou, grosse moustache… absent pour l'instant – et un autre enfant…

Mais il allait d'abord s'occuper de la _vermine_ à ses pieds… Les autres auront leur tour très prochainement…

Déjà divers sortilèges de Magie Noir lui venaient à l'esprit , trop contents de pouvoir enfin se manifester après de longues années d'oubli…

_Cutem expedire_… ses cris seront délicieux lorsqu'elle sentira sa peau s'enlever petit à petit…

_Enervo_… il pourrait lui détruire chacun de ses nerfs, un à un…

_Angues parere_… quelle expression d'horreur aura-t-elle quand elle sentira les serpents qu'elle allait engendrer…

La folie, il pourrait l'amener doucement, délicieusement au bord de la folie… Puis il la fera tuer son propre mari et son enfant…

Et un rire enfantin plein d'euphorie résonna dans la maison du 4, Privet Drive à Surrey.

Levant sa main gauche, un mauvais rictus prêt à accueillir sa victime, il ne lui restait plus qu'à réveiller la _Belle au Bois Dormant_…

Oh, il allait s'amuser comme un _fou_…

_**Vous… vous ne devriez vraiment pas faire ça, M'sieur.**_

Et Voldemort entendit pour la première fois LA petite voix.

* * *

27 mai 2006

OoOoOoOoO

/COURS SE CACHER/ _me tuez pas !… gomen ! gomen ! _

_C'était ou s'arrêta là ou attendre la semaine prochaine ! Et au regard des reviews que j'ai reçus, voici la suite tant attendu /GRAND SOURIRE INNOCENT/ Comme les deux scénarios finissaient invariablement par une bonne séance de torture sur ma misérable personne, autant que je me fasse plaisir également !lol_

**Les dessous du chapitre :**_ Ce chapitre a été **evil** à écrire, je dois bien dire ! D'où cette longue semaine d'attente, chers lecteurs ! Le chapitre aurait dû comportait au moins trois autres scènes mais cette fin me plaît beaucoup… /EVITE DIVERS OBJETS TRANCHANTS/._

_Pourquoi 'evil' ? A cause de la première présentation de la 'chambre commune' où pourront se rencontrer les esprits de nos deux héros par la suite. J'avoue avoir louché sur les 40 volumes de Yu-Gi-Oh de mes petits frères… Mais j'ai ma fierté ! Oui ! Oui ! Ou appelez ça la flegme… lol donc j'espère que malgré tout, le début ne vous a pas apparu trop confus et barbant !lol D'abord deux chambres puis création d'un 'salon commun' quand les deux esprits alternent pour la première fois, plus de détail dans la suite de l'histoire en tout cas. Peut-être un petit récap' de ce fameux 'Royaume' si c'est nécessaire la prochaine fois._

_Suggestions ? Encouragements ? Menaces ? Réclamations ? C'est par en bas que ça se passe ! Laissez une petite review, ça me fera plaisir !_

_Ash._


	4. A la Découverte de la Petite Voix

**Au Royaume de nos âmes**

_Ash of Mine_

* * *

**Disclaimer :** _Seul le scénar m'appartient… mais je suis partante pour qu'on fasse une pétition exigeant qu'_Harry Potter _fasse partie du patrimoine mondiale… :D_

**Warnings du chapitre :** _Changement de ton… un peu OOC à mon goût mais on les excusera… Voldie vient juste de se réveiller après tout, et Harry ?… ben c'est un adorable petit garçon très serviable et curieux ? XD lol Un chapitre de discussion qui satisfaira certains mais en frustrera d'autres, en somme ! Et une dernière chose : je ne pense pas que le bégaiement soit contagieux, mais bon… vous verrez bien ;) !lol _

**NdA :** _Je rappelle que cette histoire risque de finir par un SLASH ! Ou restera au stade de pré-slash, à voir... _

**Remerciements **_à NEPHERIA, Zaika, bibou, nyo, yukiko (tu peux ressortir ta bannière HP/LV à la fin du chapitre, si tu veux !lol), Lupiot, Bunny Anoushka Kalika, Vol de Mort pour leurs reviews qui m'ont encouragée à finir ce chapitre plus vite ! Et merci aux autres lecteurs anonymes d'avoir pris le temps de venir passer jeter un coup d'œil sur mon histoire !_

_La suite, donc… Enjoy !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE III**

_**A la Découverte de la Petite Voix**_

* * *

C'était étrange. 

Harry avait les yeux fermés et avait l'impression d'écouter une radio qui captait mal. Parfois la voix parlait clairement et parfois tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire, c'était d'entendre des murmures inaudibles ponctués de silence.

Mais _plus _étrange encore étaient les sentiments qui le traversaient.

Colère.

Tant de colère.

Et du mépris. Du dégoût.

C'était pas bon tout ça.

Lorsque les sentiments étaient particulièrement forts, il arrivait à capter toute une phrase… et ce qu'il entendait le mettait mal à l'aise. Il ne comprenait pas tout, mais le peu qu'il arrivait à percevoir montrer bien que l'autre personne n'était pas du tout, mais alors là, pas du tout contente…

… _misérable moldue… torturer… moldus… Cutem expedire… Angues parere…_

Et surtout, rien ne l'avait préparé à entendre subitement éclater le rire dément qui résonna soudain dans son esprit. Choqué, Harry ouvrit en grand ses yeux et eut la surprise de voir sa tante évanouie à terre devant lui.

Et _sa_ main gauche, grande ouverte, était tendue vers elle.

… _il allait s'amuser comme un **fou**…_

Ne pressentant rien de bon, Harry tenta de baisser son bras mais il eut la mauvaise surprise de constater qu'il ne contrôlait plus aucun de ses faits et gestes.

Il n'était plus qu'un simple spectateur.

Et une _autre_ personne était dans sa tête. Et plus que jamais, c'était comme si la radio avait enfin réussi à trouver la bonne station et il pouvait maintenant voir et entendre clairement…

Mais il devait quand même arrêter l'_Autre_ et, hésitant, Harry fit tout de même d'une petite voix : **_Vous… vous ne devriez vraiment pas faire ça, M'sieur._**

Et il ressentit soudain la surprise de _l'Autre_ qui arrêta brusquement son geste et l'incantation qu'il allait formuler.

'_Enervate'_ apparut aussitôt en écho dans l'esprit d'Harry, qui, décidément, se demandait ce qui se passait dans son petit monde du haut de ses cinq ans, bientôt six.

* * *

« Qui es-tu ? Sors. De. Ma. Tête. IMMEDIATEMENT.» ordonna froidement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. 

_**Mais… c'est… c'est vous qui êtes dans ma tête, M'sieur.**_

Un silence. Un juron en fourchelangue.

« POTTER ! »

_**Vous… vous connaissez mon nom, M'sieur ?**_

Une exclamation pleine de rage à peine étouffée par un reste de dignité.

Non. Non. Et NON ! Par Salazar, ça, c'était vraiment injuste ! Est-ce que **lui**, l'avait empêché de vivre ces dernières années ? Non. Alors pourquoi le morveux ne pouvait-il pas le laisser tranquille pendant quelques années - le temps qu'il conquiert le monde par exemple - comme **lui**, avait eu l'**obligeance** de le faire ? Non. Le sale gosse s'était absenté de son corps une petite heure tout au plus. Et s'il pensait que…

_**M'sieur ?**_

« La ferme morveux. » fut la réponse automatique du Mage Noir.

_**Mais… mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire à ma… ma tante, M'sieur ?**_

Se forçant à se calmer, il fut tenté d'ignorer la petite voix mais quelque chose lui disait que cela ne servirait à rien de toute façon. Quel sale gosse !

« Ecoute, morveux. Tu veux pas aller jouer ailleurs ? Tu veux pas aller te coucher, maintenant ? Je suis sûr que tu es très fatigué après cette rude matinée… » Et sur ce, il concentra toute sa volonté sur le seul désir de chasser l'esprit de l'autre petit garçon hors de _son_ corps.

_**Et… et ma tante, M'sieur ?**_

Peine perdue. Quiconque avait parlé de la force de la volonté aurait dû recevoir un _Avada_ bien placé pour sa stupidité. Une profonde inspiration.

« Je vais la punir. La torturer. Doucement. Douloureusement. Je vais la faire crier. Délicieusement. Je vais la faire pleurer. Et elle va me supplier. Et je vais la tuer. Et je vais adorer ça, gamin. Alors laisse-moi tranquille maintenant, sale morveux. » énonça-t-il calmement d'une voix froide, ponctuant bien chacun de ses désirs.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Voldemort sentit alors un rictus satisfait se dessiner sur son visage…

… qui se fana aussitôt comme neige au soleil.

_**Mais… mais vous… vous pouvez pas faire… ça ! **_

« Ecoute-moi bien, morveux. Je trouve que j'ai été très patient jusqu'à maintenant. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller voir ailleurs. Je fais ce que je veux et de toute façon tu ne peux rien faire pour m'en empêcher… »

_**Mais c'est mal !**_

Grincement de dents. Salazar, ce gosse pourrait éviter de crier comme ça dans sa tête, il sentait déjà la migraine pointer le bout de son nez.

« Elle le mérite. Je vais la punir pour avoir osé me frapper. **Nous** frapper. »

Voldemort eut soudain la vision d'un petit garçon, la tête baissée, triturant le bas de son long T-shirt bien trop grand et d'une couleur indéterminée… Salazar, que lui arrivait-il ?

**_Elle… elle voulait pas. C'est… c'était ma faute. Je… J'ai poussé Dudley… et… et il est tombé. Je… je lui ai fait mal. C'est pour ça qu'elle était en colère… Tant' Pét'nia, elle… elle voulait pas me taper comme ça… _**Le garçon pensait vraiment qu'il méritait qu'on le frappe… Par Salazar...

« Elle n'aurait pas dû. » fut la simple sentence de Lord Voldemort.

Et ignorant la Petite Voix qui le suppliait faiblement de ne rien faire, Voldemort, calmement, tendit sa paume gauche vers la forme étendue à terre et dit d'une voix claire et nette mais définitivement enfantine '_Enervate_', attendant avec anticipation que la misérable reprenne conscience et qu'il puisse enfin se passer un peu les nerfs…

Rien.

C'était à peine si les paupières de la _vermine_ avaient frémi.

Retentant l'expérience une seconde fois, la rage battant derrière l'incantation… _comment osait-elle résister à son sort ?_

« _Enervate_. »

Un gémissement, une tête qui se penche sur le côté et la moldue retomba la seconde d'après dans les bras de Morphée.

Un œil qui tique. Ca y est. La migraine s'était installée pour de bon cette fois-ci. Il entendit même les battements rapides de son cœur contre ses tempes et il ne manquait plus que…

_**M'sieur ? **_

Un soupir résigné.

« Quoi ? »

Un gloussement étouffé.

_**Vous pouvez pas la réveiller comme ça, Tant' Pet'nia. 'Faut la secouer. Elle peut pas vous entendre quand elle dort…**_

Lord Voldemort ferma les yeux. Compta en fourchelangue de 10 à 0 puis de 0 à 10 et enfin les rouvrit.

« Magie. »

Etrangement, il sentit le petit garçon se tendre imperceptible dans son esprit. Toute trace d'amusement soudaine évaporée.

_**La… la magie, ça existe pas. C'est Tant' Pet'nia qui l'a dit.**_

Encore une raison pour la haïr, tiens. La liste devenait longue. Et on s'étonnait qu'il voulait se débarrasser des _gens_ comme _ça_. Décidé d'ignorer l'enfant pour l'instant, Voldemort leva sa main gauche au niveau de ses yeux et tenta d'y concentrer sa magie. Harry, sentant qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important, se tut et fit ce qu'il faisait de mieux. Observer.

Doucement, si douloureusement doucement, une légère aura argentée enveloppa la petite menotte mais pour s'éteindre aussitôt lorsque le petit garçon s'effondra à terre, complètement épuisé.

* * *

… '**_sieur ?…_**

Lord Voldemort était bien là comme ça. Sérieux. Il était couché sur une surface bien moelleuse et quelque chose de frais était posée sur son front. Il laissa même échapper un petit gémissement de bien-être, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais eu quelqu'un qui s'occupait de lui de cette façon…

_**M'sieur ? Z'êtes réveillé ?**_

Et Voldemort ouvrit aussitôt ses yeux rubis qui s'ancrèrent dans deux orbes émeraudes surprises.

_**Whoaa…**_

_Non. Non et NON. Tu n'es pas réel. C'est impossible. Je…_

_**M'sieur ? Z'allez mieux ?**_

Reportant ses yeux rubis sur le petit garçon qui était à genoux sur le lit à ses côtés, Voldemort se résigna à partager sa présence avec l'autre petite teigne. L'ignorant tout d'abord, le temps de retrouver sa froideur _naturelle _et _majestueuse_, il se redressa pour détailler la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait et fut seulement à moitié surpris de constater qu'il était dans la même chambre dans laquelle il s'était réveillé la première fois.

_Que s'est-il passé, gamin ?_

**_Euh… On est tombé sur Tant' Pet'nia et… et elle s'est réveillée, M'sieur. _**Harry baissa son regard sur le morceau de T-shirt qu'il triturait alors qu'il se souvenait du regard horrifié que sa tante avait lancé sur son visage ensanglanté. Elle lui avait ensuite ordonné, sans lui jeter un seul autre regard, d'aller à la salle de bain enlever la _saleté_ avant qu'il ne _salisse_ quelque chose irrémédiablement et de retourner dans son placard et d'y rester enfermé. En revenant dans son placard, forçant son corps endolori et lourd de fatigue, l'enfant l'avait vu prendre une des bouteilles d'Oncl' Vernon…

_Et ? _

**_On… on est dans le placard… Je… je me suis endormi dans le placard et… et je suis arrivé dans l'aut' chambre et… et la porte était ouverte alors… alors je suis allé dans le salon et vot' chambre était ouverte aussi et… et vous z'étiez couché alors… alors je vous z'ai attendu, _**conclut Harry d'une petite voix.

_Le salon ?_

Harry leva des yeux verts pleins d'incompréhension vers l'homme plus âgé. **_Le… le salon ?_**

_De quel salon parles-tu ? _Voldemort espérait que l'enfant n'était pas toujours aussi lent et qu'il allait arrêter bientôt de bégayer comme ça parce que sinon, leur cohabitation risquait d'être longue, très longue…

_**Y'a un salon entre les deux chambres, M'sieur.**_

Il était sûr qu'il n'y avait pas de salon la première fois. Elle avait dû être créée lorsque Potter avait été envoyé ici à son tour. Il avait bien une petite idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient mais il lui fallait encore confirmer tout cela.

_Où as-tu trouvé ce gant de toilette ?_

**_Il… il était sur le bord de la bassine._** Harry montra l'innocente bassine qui se trouvait sur la _nouvelle_ table de chevet à droite du lit. Voldemort ne fit qu'acquiescier.

_Allons au salon. On parlera mieux là-bas._

* * *

Harry essayait de ne pas fixer _trop_ curieusement le regard rubis qui le détaillait de l'autre côté de la table basse et tenta d'admirer le salon dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Triturant inconsciemment le bas de son T-shirt, Harry fronça des sourcils lorsqu'il vit une bibliothèque à droite de la cheminée… Il ne lui semblait pas avoir vu cette bibliothèque la dernière fois… et ses doigts le démangeaient tant ils voulaient se tendre vers elle et s'emparer de l'un des livres qui la remplissaient. 

_Tu veux boire quelque chose ?_ l'interrompit soudain l'homme plus âgé dans sa rêverie. Il avait l'air plus jeune qu'Oncl' Vernon… mais peut-être qu'avec une grosse moustache, ils auraient le même âge ?

Harry secoua de la tête au lieu de parler, à la fois pour lui répondre et se remettre les idées en place, soudain intimidé. L'autre lui jeta un regard calculateur avant de tendre sa main gauche vers la table basse.

_Du lait. Et un café. Noir. Sans sucre, _énonça-t-il clairement sans quitter Harry du regard.

Et sous les yeux ébahis du petit garçon, ce que l'homme avait demandé apparut sur la table peu à peu, comme si un voile se soulevait lentement pour découvrir ce qui y était caché dessous.

Détachant son regard des tasses, Harry releva ses yeux pleins d'interrogations vers l'homme en face de lui et put apercevoir l'air résigné que son interlocuteur arborait avant qu'il ne s'efface subitement.

_Je suis Lord Voldemort,_ l'homme se présenta tout à coup d'une voix sans émotion, surprenant l'enfant.

**_Ha… Harry, M'sieur Lorvo… Demor,_** fit Harry de même mais timidement. **_Co… Comment… ?_**

Voldemort grimaça légèrement face au massacre de son titre. L'enfant était probablement sa punition pour les horreurs qu'il avaient commises ces dernières années. Salazar…

_Appelle-moi 'Tom'_, rectifia alors le Mage Noir avec un léger soupir et une légère grimace. _Et c'est magique, pour répondre à ta question._

_**La… La magie…**_

_Existe._ Voldemort l'interrompit devinant ce qu'il allait dire sans difficulté. _Nous somme dans ta tête. Il nous suffit seulement d'imaginer quelque chose pour qu'elle apparaisse, ici. C'est notre monde spirituel et nous sommes maîtres en ces lieux. _Voldemort évita de lui expliquer pourquoi il se trouvait aussi dans sa tête, il fallait qu'ils cohabitent ensemble après tout. Il répondrait à ses question mais rien ne l'obliger de tout dévoiler.

**_Je suis dans ma tête ?_** fut la question incrédule du petit garçon.

_C'est ce que je viens de dire. Ne me fais pas répéter._ Harry baissa la tête honteusement. Voldemort avait l'impression de passer son temps à soupirer depuis son 'réveil'. Il fallait vraiment qu'il retrouve un corps au plus vite… ou qu'il se débarasse du gosse définitivement pour être tranquille… en attendant, il semblerait que ses réserves magiques soient complètement à sec et dépendent de ceux du gosse qui, franchement, ne volaient pas très haut vu dans quelles conditions sa _famille_ le traitait. L'autre _vermine_ venait de gagner un petit sursis mais Lord Voldemort avait une très bonne mémoire… Il semblerait qu'il ne quitterait pas la demeure de ces moldus de si tôt… mais si la misérable osait ne serait-ce que lever la main sur lui… Voldemort eut un étrange sourire en repensant à son plan initial de séance de torture… _Tu as d'autre questions ?_

**_Je… je peux ? Tant' Pet'nia, elle a dit que je devais pas poser des questions…_** Et le gosse devrait arrêter de creuser la tombe de sa tante comme ça et vraiment se débarasser de cette manie de triturer son T-shirt en baissant les yeux. Ses cheveux longs cachait son regard et il s'en servait inconsciemment de moyen de défense… Il était _beau_ le Héros du monde sorcier… à moins que… à moins que ce ne soit exactement ce que le Vieux Fou voulait… Il fallait qu'il réfléchissent plus tard à cette possibilité… Si ce qu'il pensait s'avérait être juste, alors il pourrait peut-être tourner la situation à son avantage…

Et le regard qu'il lança au jeune Harry Potter était plus calculateur que jamais.

_Je ne suis pas ta tante, gamin. C'est normal si tu as des questions. Alors pose-les. Et arrête de bégayer comme ça._

**_Pourquoi vous avez les yeux rouges, M'sieur Tom ? _**Harry se lança enfin en relevant sa tête et en prenant tout son courage à deux mains. Ces yeux le fascinaient vraiment…

_Magique_, fit tout simplement Voldemort. Harry lui jeta un regard mécontent et borné. Ainsi donc ce gosse à l'air timoré cachait un tempéramment de petit lion… Peut-être qu'il pourrait s'amuser un petit peu pendant qu'il y était… Et lançant au morveux un petit rictus moqueur, il se demandait jusqu'où il pourrait pousser le bouchon avant que le gosse ne sorte de ses gongs… après tout la misère aime bien la compagnie, il pouvait bien faire de la vie du gosse un 'enfer' aussi. C'était quand même de sa faute s'il était dans cette petite tête maintenant...

Oh, il allait s'amusait comme un **fou** pendant ces 'vacances' avant de repartir à la conquête du monde…

_**Vous avez pas le droit de répondre comme ça, M'sieur Tom !**_

_Oh, et pourquoi, gamin ?_

_**Parce que vous êtes dans ma tête…** _'Tom' lui répondit seulement par un regard moqueur et universel accompagné d'un haussement de sourcils qui voulait bien dire '_Et alors ?_'. Mais il n'avait pas compris ce que voulait dire Harry par là ou il se serait étouffé d'indignation sur le coup…

_Alors, d'autres questions, morveux ?_

* * *

30 mai 2006

OoOoOoOoO

_Pas de 'cliffhanger' cette fois-ci, vous pouvez être fiers de moi ! XD Une gentille fin de chapitre ouverte pour conclure la rencontre entre Harry et Voldie… Désolée pour ceux qui voulait voir un geyser de sang jaillir au milieu du salon des Dursley mais Harry est bien trop faible physiquement pour manifester trop de magie contrôlée d'un seul coup… Et comme Voldie se sert du corps d'Harry maintenant… tant pis !lol Oh, et pas trop OOC, j'espère, j'avoue qu'écrire la conversation entre ces deux là a été bien marrant pour moi !_

**Le retour de la NdA :** _Crise de conscience lors de l'écriture de ce chapitre… ou plutôt gros dilemme ! Est-ce qu'il y en a dans l'assistance qui préfèrerait voir l'histoire évoluer vers un possible LV/HP ? Parce que, mine de rien y'avait des moments dans ce chapitre où j'avais un grand sourire aux lèvres en le voyant arriver à grands pas, celui-là ! XD Sinon, on reste sur un mentor !Voldie et un Drarry ou rien du tout. Tout dépendra de ce que vous voulez parce que là, j'ai bien deux ou trois scénarios potentiels en tête alors ça m'arrangerait beaucoup que de ne me concentrer que sur un seul ! XD _

_En attendant de voir ce que vous en pensez, je vais essayer d'attaquer le prochain chapitre de mon autre fic '_Harry l'Ensorcelé' _(qui vient de passer de 'fic récré' à 'projet principal' aux côtés de '_Royaume_') ou commencer un autre projet… (lol) _

_Laissez-moi votre avis avant de partir si vous avez 10 secondes après avoir lu ce chapitre !_

_A la prochaine !_

_Ash._


	5. Premiers Pas

**Au Royaume de nos âmes**

_Ash of Mine_

* * *

**Disclaimer :**_ Aux dernières nouvelles, JKR roule toujours sur l'or, pas moi… c'est vraiment pas juste._

**Warnings du chapitre : **_Plus d'explications, un petit saut dans le temps et Dursley the Return (rien de méchant…sérieux_..._ allez, rangez les trucs un peu pointus_..._ pleaaaze ?_..._ **NAnnnhhh**_..._ XD)._

**Remerciements** _à Sly. Cassie, Jully Reed, nyo, Egwene Al' Vere, lunathelunatique, Dia, zaika, Moira Serpy-Griffy, bibou, shiina, mara, Vol de Mort et Picadilly pour leurs messages pleins d'encouragement et leurs avis ! Merci également aux autres lecteurs qui ont pris le temps de lire l'histoire jusqu'ici. _

**NdA :** La fin du chapitre précédent ('_Mais il n'avait pas compris ce que voulait dire Harry par là ou il aurait étouffé d'indignation sur le coup…_') qui a pu en troubler plus d'un s'éclaire dès le début de ce chapitre… juste une idée de plus pour ennuyer Voldie que je voulais à tout prix intégrer ! XD

_Onto the chapter, now… Enjoy !_

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE IV**

_**Premiers Pas**_

* * *

****

La migraine ne le quittait plus.

C'était du moins l'impression qu'il avait depuis qu'il avait décidé de ne pas mener à bout son petit _coup d'état_ et prendre possession du corps du sale morveux sur le champ…

Il en venait presque à reconsidérer la question. Sérieusement.

… **_pourquoi y'a un serpent sur la poignée de vot' chambre ? … pourquoi z'êtes tout blanc, M'sieur Tom ? … les vampires, ça existent ? … _**

Les questions n'en finissaient plus.

… **_z'êtes un vampire, M'sieur Tom ? … pourquoi z'avez les yeux rouges ?… z'avez mal à la tête, M'sieur Tom ? …_**

Et ça ne faisait que deux heures que le calvaire durait… Même pour un Dark Lord en panne de magie, c'était cruel.

Et dire que le morveux était censé être un gosse silencieux, timoré, en mal d'affection et qui oserait à peine le regarder droit dans les yeux… Du tout. Le sale gosse en concevait même une fascination morbide. La joie de pouvoir enfin s'exprimer sans contrainte et sans risque de se faire gronder à tout moment avaient dû subitement lui monter à la tête et délier sa langue en mal d'exercice.

Et Voldemort devait subir tout cela.

**_M'sieur Tom ? Z'êtes censé me répondre._** Le morveux osait en plus le réprimander en faisant la moue.

_Je ne suis censé rien faire du tout._

_**Mais si !**_

_Non._

_**Mais vous êtes mon ami imaginaire ! **_

Et la migraine revenait de plein fouet.

* * *

Au début, le morveux n'avait pas du tout accepté sa réponse évidente ('_Magique_') à sa première question. Il s'était alors permis de faire ce que les enfants de son âge faisaient de mieux.

Bouder.

En jetant des regards noirs à son aîné par dessus son verre de lait. L'effet aurait pu être impressionnant pour un gosse de son âge si on ignorait la petite moustache blanche qui ornait le dessus de sa petite lèvre supérieure.

Et le T-shirt trop grand dans lequel il nageait.

Et ses long cheveux en désordre dont les mèches pointaient dans tous les sens.

Bref. Si on ignorait de qui il s'agissait.

Et Voldemort n'avait pas de temps à perdre dans une joute visuelle avec un gamin haut comme trois pommes. Attendant que l'autre sorte enfin de son silence et lui pose enfin des questions pertinentes, le Mage Noir s'était contentait de l'ignorer – ce qui irritait d'ailleurs encore plus son petit interlocuteur… pas qu'il le faisait exprès, _bien sûr_ – et s'atteler à une rapide mise au point mentale de la situation.

Il était, il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible, dans la tête de Potter Junior, élu d'une certaine prophétie qui le concernait par ailleurs.

Prophétie qu'il avait lui-même déclenchée sans le faire exprès, semble-t-il…

Pour le monde sorcier, il avait disparu depuis au moins deux ans. Quoique… le gosse semblait avoir un QI un peu plus élevé que celui d'une moule qui avait refusé de s'ouvrir… au moins trois ans donc. Il en connaissait qui avaient dû fêter l'événement en grandes pompes… Oh, son retour n'en serait que plus délicieux.

Il avait réussi à prendre contrôle du corps du morveux lorsque celui-ci s'était évanoui.

Mais pas avant.

Même s'il était évident que le gosse était dans un mauvais état à ce moment-là, il n'avait pas réussi à prendre le dessus tant que l'enfant tenait encore les rênes. Le gosse restait donc l'hôte principal du corps même s'il le partageait désormais avec un sorcier _plus_ âgé et _plus_ puissant. Illogique. Magique. Qu'importe. Sans doute le corps obéissait-il plus naturellement à l'âme qui lui était destinée.

A moins que le morveux accepte de lui céder le contrôle de son corps volontairement, et là…

Mais dans l'état actuel des choses, ses réserves de magie étaient risibles. Juste un peu de pouvoir concentré dans une main et '_blam !_' Il s'était _évanoui_, par Mordred ! Salazar devait se retournait dans sa tombe en voyant son héritier réduit à cet état là…

Il allait aller bien loin comme ça. Pas de monde sorcier à l'horizon pour l'instant donc.

Et même si la perspective de posséder un corps était jouissive à son goût, un corps avec si peu de magie ne lui servirait à rien. Et pas question de jouer les gosses moldus pour une _famille_ pareille. Que le gosse s'en charge.

Mais si l'autre _saleté_ s'avisait à s'approcher un peu trop près d'eux…

Et la lettre d'invitation pour Poudlard qui n'arriverait sans doute pas avant quelques longues années…

_Gamin, tu connais Albus Dumbledore ? _Voldemort brisa soudain le silence pour être certain.

Seul un regard interrogatif lui répondit. Le gosse n'avait vraiment aucune idée…

Restait plus qu'à attendre et planifier le temps que le vent tourne à nouveau en sa faveur dans ce cas.

Cela l'étonnerait d'ailleurs fortement si le Vieux Fou n'avait pas mis au point un système pour surveiller le morveux… alors autant patienter et attaquer quand tout le monde s'y attendrait le monde. Il était temps qu'il redevienne le bon petit Serpentard qu'il était avant que les événements ne l'aient obligé à agir de façon trop irréfléchie…

Et s'il était trop risqué pour lui de s'en prendre directement au gamin, rien ne l'empêchait d'en faire un allié… Il était sûr que le vieux Dumby apprécierait l'ironie de la situation.

Et le Vieux Fou n'était certainement pas là pour l'en empêcher…

Haussant ses sourcils d'un air provocateur, Voldemort attendait que l'enfant se décide enfin à faire le premier pas vers lui. _Le plus important._

Entouré par des gens qui ne cachaient guère leur aversion pour lui, l'enfant était destiné à se tourner vers la première personne qui le _verrait_, lui. Quelqu'un qui lui prouverait qu'il _existe_ en lui accordant un peu d'attention.

C'était comme ça que fonctionnait l'esprit d'un enfant oublié.

_Il_ le savait.

Mieux que quiconque même.

Après tout, il avait été à sa place.

Mais il n'avait cependant pas considéré la possibilité que l'enfant ne l'eût pas cru lorsqu'il lui avait assuré l'existence de la magie.

On ne questionne pas la parole d'un Dark Lord, après tout.

Mais le morveux ne semblait pas être au courant de cette règle. _Sale gosse_.

Et l'enfant osait penser que, comme ils étaient dans _sa_ tête, _M'sieur Tom_ n'était rien d'autre que la _création_ de son esprit.

Un ami imaginaire pour un enfant oublié de tous.

Oh, joie.

_**

* * *

**_

_**M'sieur Tom ?**_

Voldemort rouvrit doucement les yeux lorsque la petite voix hésitante se fit entendre et les reporta sur l'enfant qui s'était enfin calmé après s'être rendu compte qu'en effet _M'sieur Tom_ n'allait répondre à aucune de ses questions et, au contraire, comptait bien prendre un malin plaisir à ignorer son interrogatoire mal mené.

_**Est-ce que… est-ce que tout est vraiment possible ici ?**_

Ah. Enfin une question qui méritait réflexion. L'enfant avait-il enfin compris ? Pas trop tôt. Faisant mine de réfléchir sans toutefois le quitter de son regard calculateur, il répondit finalement.

_C'est très probable. Il faudrait cependant en tester les limites. Tu as dû remarquer des choses qui apparaissent un peu partout, n'est-ce pas ?_

Un hochement affirmatif hésitant après un discret coup d'œil vers la bibliothèque. Ah, le silence…

_Nous sommes dans un monde qui est… 'vivant', je crois que le terme est approprié. Il continue à 'grandir' et 'évoluer' au fur et à mesure que nous restons ici. _

Avisant le regard perdu de l'enfant, Voldemort tenta de préciser.

_Lorsque tu es arrivé ici la première fois, les pièces étaient pratiquement vides mais depuis, il y a de plus en plus d'objets, de meubles… tout ce qui peut rendre la vie plus facile, en somme. Ou refléter la personnalité des habitants de ces lieux. Imagine cette situation comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple déménagement. Plus nous restons ici, plus le milieu d'adapte à notre présence. _

_On est en train de faire de cet endroit un 'chez nous', petit._

Un peu simpliste comme explication, mais cela devrait suffire pour le gamin. Et en voyant la tête du morveux se relever tout à coup à ces derniers mots, Voldemort sut qu'il avait choisi les bons termes. _Gagné_.

'**_Chez nous' ?_**

_Oui. Tu as ta chambre, _Voldemort désigna la porte blanche à sa gauche, _et j'ai la mienne_, continua-t-il en montrant la porte avec la poignée en forme de serpent à sa droite_. J'imagine que nous sommes dans la 'salle commune', un petit salon que nous partageons tous les deux. _

L'enfant baissa alors ses yeux vers ses petites mains qui trituraient inconsciemment un bout de son T-shirt, ses longues mèches de cheveux noirs tombant de façon à cacher son visage.

Mais Voldemort put tout de même distinguer le léger sourire qui ornait doucement les lèvres de l'enfant. _Lord_ _Voldemort : 1 . Dumby : 0._

_**Oh.**_

Relevant alors la tête, Harry regarda son aîné d'un air hésitant puis, adoptant un air déterminé, ferma ses yeux de concentration.

Voldemort se raidit subitement, sentant aussitôt les changements qui s'opéraient un peu trop près de son corps à son goût. Mais il se força à rester tranquille, à ne pas quitter l'autre du regard, luttant contre l'instinct qui lui dictait d'attaquer l'enfant qui osait lui… _jeter un sort_ en quelque sorte. Même s'il se doutait bien que l'enfant n'allait pas lui faire de mal, cela le rendait tout de même mal à l'aise…Il ignorait vraiment ce que l'enfant avait en tête…

Harry ouvrit enfin ses grands yeux verts et lui adressa un petit sourire timide en rougissant.

_**Ca vous va mieux que la robe noire, M'sieur Tom. Et c'est comme vos yeux.**_

Baissant enfin ses yeux, Voldemort constata qu'il ne portait plus sa robe de sorcier mais une paire de jean et un simple pull-over.

Couleur rubis.

Exactement comme ses yeux, en effet.

Mais il aurait préféré avoir du vert tout de même.

* * *

'**_La li.. licorne est une race de… de che-val blanc ma… magique portant une lon-gue corne en spi… spi-ra-le au mi-li-eu du front. Elle… elle est souvent en or.' _**

'**_C'est un sym-bole de gran-de pu-re-té. Elle ne se laisse donc ap… approcher que par des jeunes filles pures et vierges.'_**

'**_Sa… sa corne possède certaines pro-pri-é-tés magiques comme d'a… d'ani… d'a…'_**

'_d'anihiler'._

'**_D'a-ni-hi-ler les poisons… On… on pense mê-me que son sang permet-trait de pro-lon-ger la vie mais… mais en mau… mau-dis-sant… ceux qui ont o-sé en ob-te-nir de force…'_**

_**Ca veut dire quoi 'mau-dis-sant', M'sieur Tom ?**_

_Maudire quelqu'un, c'est lui vouloir du mal. Tu peux lui jeter une malédiction, par exemple. Mais c'est surtout le vouer au malheur, appeler la colère d'une entité supérieure sur lui._

_**D'accord.**_

_Continue._

_**Au… au Mo-yen-Âge, la licorne était parfois re-pré-sen-tée sous la forme d'une chèvre a-yant aussi une corne au mi-li-eu du front… **_

_**Ces cré-a-tures ma-gi-ques sont sous la pro… protect-ti-on du Mi-nis-tè-re de la Ma… Magie.**_

Relevant enfin ses yeux du livre qu'il était en train d'étudier, Voldemort consentit à exprimer tout haut ce que l'enfant attendait en le regardant les yeux verts brillants.

_Tu fais des progrès._

Et un grand sourire éclaira le visage de l'enfant.

* * *

Harry Potter venait de commencer le primaire, sa tante ayant été obligée de l'y inscrire lorsque la voisine, Mrs Figg s'était étonnée qu'Harry, à son âge, n'était encore jamais allé à l'école. Pétunia pouvait s'en sortir pour la maternelle mais pas cette fois-ci. Elle devait donc inscrire son _neveu_ dans la même école primaire que son fils pour ne pas risquer que ses voisins ne parlent d'elle au sujet de _lui_.

Mais rien d'autre.

L'enfant devrait se débrouiller par lui-même avec ses devoirs. Pas question qu'elle l'aide en plus à faire ses calculs ou la lecture. Son Dudley méritait toute son attention.

L' « incident » qui avait eu lieu il y a de cela deux ans avait changé la dynamique qui régissait la vie au 4, Privet Drive.

Dudley était désormais au courant de l'existence de son cousin.

Du petit garçon dans le placard sous l'escalier.

Et il devenait donc de plus en plus difficile d'ignorer… l'_Autre_.

Vernon, restait donc de plus en plus longtemps au travail. Fuyant la présence de l'être _anormal_.

Pétunia, en revanche, le gardait étroitement sous sa surveillance depuis son 'mystérieux' évanouissement. Elle gardait le souvenir de yeux rubis… et elle devait à tout prix empêcher le _monstre_ de s'en prendre à nouveau à son fils.

Par conséquent, Harry voyait sa dose de 'travail' doublée maintenant qu'il n'avait plus à se cacher pendant la journée.

Plus de libertés hors de son placard mais plus de corvées. Il devait désormais rester après les repas pour faire la vaisselle sous la surveillance étroite de sa tante et, lorsque Dudley jouait avec son meilleur ami Piers à la maison, Harry devait rester dehors arracher les mauvaises herbes du jardin pendant que sa tante espionnait les voisins par la fenêtre.

Mais son regard revenait irrémédiablement vers lui. Toujours.

Même pour un Dark Lord endurci, c'était presque inquiétant.

Presque. Ce n'était qu'une moldue, après tout. Une misérable vermine, certes, mais une moldue tout de même.

Pas étonnant alors que Voldemort ne prenne pas possession du corps de l'enfant de temps en temps si c'était pour trimmer pour des… _moldus_.

Et question fuite, ce n'était même plus une possibilité.

A quatre pattes dans le jardin pendant qu'Harry s'attelait à sa tâche quotidienne, il avait pu sentir que le 4, Privet Drive était entouré d'une barrière magique. Créée par de la Magie du Sang. Ancrée sur le lien que partageait Harry avec Pétunia.

Et sans le consentement de cette dernière, Harry ne pouvait pas faire deux pas en dehors de la barrière sans que le Vieux Fou ne soit immédiatement mis au courant.

Ce cher Dumby gardait donc bien toujours un œil sur son Arme…

Et cette Mrs Figg… elle s'intéressait trop au gamin pour que cela soit innocent… Harry par-ci, Harry par-là… Pour quelqu'un qui ne s'intéressait qu'aux chats, il faut avouer que c'était étrange.

Et Voldemort le saurait si le gosse ressemblait de près ou de loin à un chaton.

Le Mage Noir étudiait donc en attendant. Et depuis peu, en faisant la lecture au morveux en même temps. C'était pas l'autre _vermine_ qui allait s'en charger… Pas qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui bien sûr.

Mais il devait cohabiter avec lui. Et s'il pouvait éviter que l'autre finisse ignare, ce ne serait qu'un point de plus en sa faveur.

Et mine de rien, s'il pouvait avoir un peu de conversations intelligentes plus tard, ce serait bien aussi…

Alors il aidait le morveux. Ca faisait passer le temps. Et le gosse lui revaudrait ça plus tard.

Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours.

_Bien sûr_.

* * *

Les deux occupants du petit domaine spirituel s'étaient très vite rendu compte de la vitesse à laquelle apparaissaient les livres et les nouvelles étagères le long des murs du salon. Aujourd'hui, après deux ans, le rythme d'apparition avait ralenti.

Et les quatre murs du salon étaient désormais tapissés de livres à la grande joie du petit garçon qui était bien déterminé à apprendre à lire au plus vite.

Mais pour Voldemort, ce n'était pas comme s'il ignorait le contenu de ces livres… Après tout, il s'agissait de _ses_ connaissances qui tapissaient ces murs. La grande majorité du moins. Très grande majorité. Le gamin n'avait que sept ans de vie dans son compteur alors que _lui_ en avait bien plus d'un demi-siècle derrière lui.

Les livres étaient l'équivalent d'archives de leur vie et de leurs connaissances combinées.

Et lorsqu'il s'était aperçu du contenu de certains de ces livres, il avait fait en sorte de placer ceux qui abordaient les sujets les plus délicats et compromettants hors de la portée du gosse qui ne s'était encore rendu compte de rien, ayant jeté tout son dévolu sur les livres traitant d'histoire et de créatures magiques. Ceux qui avaient des jolies images colorées. Ceux qu'il pouvait atteindre de par sa petite taille, en somme. Une mine d'informations tout de même. Informations diverses et variées, vraies et récoltes de longues années de travaux et d'expériences. Aussi réel que lui donc.

Mais le gosse continuait _étrangement_ à le considérer comme son ami imaginaire envers et contre tout.

Dénégation quand tu nous tiens… quitte à être borné, autant l'être jusqu'au bout n'est-ce pas ? Sale rejeton de Gryffondors.

D'un côté, cela ne pouvait que jouer en la faveur du Mage Noir. L'enfant était définitivement plus à l'aise en sa présence. Mais lorsque la vérité éclaterait… malgré tous ses pouvoirs de déduction, il ne pouvait vraiment pas prédire comment l'enfant allait réagir…

Mais tout de même, s'entendre dire qu'un demi-siècle de connaissances n'était que le fruit de l'imagination développée d'un morveux de sept ans, cinq à l'époque… c'était brutal.

Et cruel, aussi.

Heureusement que le gosse ne pouvait pas changer le contenu de ces livres comme il le faisait avec les vêtements… ça lui ferait quand même un peu mal de perdre toutes ces connaissances _écrites _comme ça.

En tout cas, il n'allait pas s'abaissait à supplier le gosse de croire en la magie. C'était indigne de lui. Il avait nié être un simple fragment imaginaire la première fois, c'était suffisant. Et généreux de sa part. Pas question d'en faire plus. Au gosse de se rendre compte de la vérité par lui-même désormais.

Alors il attendait. Tirant à profit ce temps de repos imposé. Repos que le gosse prenait un malin plaisir à gâcher d'ailleurs.

Et même s'il était _censé_ être son ami imaginaire selon l'enfant, rien, absolument rien, ne l'obligeait à faire ce que le morveux attendait de lui.

On n'a pas toujours tout dans la vie après tout.

_**M'sieur Tom ? Y'a des photos de licornes ?**_

_Cherche. C'est pas les livres qui manquent._

Et Harry bouda dans son coin.

Et tranquillement, Voldemort continuait ses plans de conquête du monde.

* * *

6 juin 2006

Oo**6**o**6**o**6**oO

_Chapitre tranquille mais qui développe un peu plus la dynamique entre nos deux amis. Je les aime bien tels qu'il sont là, même si je doute que ce bon vieux Voldie ait autant de patience que ça en temps normal… lol._

_Et c'est marrant d'écrire leurs premières intéractions XD... Mais bon, ça fait quand même 3 chapitres que ça dure, alors peut-être qu'on va changer un peu de ton au prochain chapitre... ;D_

_Je veux un Harry comme ça._

_Je veux un Voldie comme ça._

_Pétunia me fait peur._

_Vernon me fait rire._

_Vous pouvez continuer à me donner vos avis quant au couple principal de cette fic, la partie romance n'arrivera pas avant quelque temps encore._

_Une opinion quant à la future maison d'Harry à Poudlard ?_

…

_Poufsouffle, ça vous dit ? XD_

…

_Des impressions sur ce chapitre ? Des idées pour la suite ?_

_Laissez une review, ça fait toujours plaisir même si ce n'est qu'un mot!_

_A la prochaine !_

_Ash._


	6. Le Monde d'Harry

**Au Royaume de nos âmes**

_Ash of Mine_

* * *

**Warnings du chapitre :** _Chapitre centré sur notre bambin adoré. Il n'existe qu'un seul Harry et des centaines de fangirls... faites la queue comme tout le monde et évitez d'étouffer le pauv' chou, j'en ai encore besoin… ;p Petit chapitre de transition entre les 'Premiers Pas' et les débuts d'Harry dans la sorcellerie. _

**Remerciements**_à _**Picadilly, sakura007, nyo, Nienna-lo, Lupiot, mariL, Vol de Mort, bibou **et **NEPHERIA **_pour avoir gentiment pris le temps de me laisser une p'tite review au dernier chapitre et pour leurs opinions !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE V**

_**Le Monde d'Harry**_

* * *

Harry aimait beaucoup M'sieur Tom.

C'était le seul adulte qui ne le regardait jamais avec dégoût ou indifférence.

Avec curiosité, peut-être.

Quand il levait son regard rubis vers le petit garçon attendant que ce dernier parle enfin de ce qui le dérangeait au lieu de le fixer _bêtement_ et de triturer inconsciemmement le bord du coussin qu'il serrait fortement contre lui ou le bas d'un autre T-shirt encore trop grand pour lui.

Avec exaspération, souvent.

Quand l'enfant, prenant son courage à deux mains, se décidait enfin à prendre la parole et à poser des tas de questions plus ou moins importantes juste pour voir combien de temps son aîné allait tenir avant d'arrêter de l'ignorer.

Parce que M'sieur Tom ne le grondait jamais quand il ouvrait la bouche.

Pas comme Tante Pétunia, du moins. Pas avec un regard qui le forçait à retenir ses larmes et une voix qui lui donnait envie de se boucher les oreilles.

L'homme était toujours calme, passait la plupart de son temps à lire dans le petit salon ou dans sa chambre et ne lui adressait la parole que lorsqu'Harry lui demandait quelque chose d'important.

Il lui _répondait_.

Et le petit garçon savait qu'il _existait_ à ces moments-là.

Harry aurait aimé qu'il lui parle plus souvent, bien sûr.

Mais ce n'était pas grave.

Parce qu'_il_ était là quand il avait besoin de lui.

Lorsque les regards de Tante Pétunia devenait trop lourds, il lui suffisait de s'imaginer de retour dans son petit 'royaume' à lui et à M'sieur Tom. Et il pouvait voir ce dernier penché sur un gros livre, laissant quelquefois échapper un marmonnement avant de gribouiller rapidement quelque chose sur une feuille qu'il venait de faire apparaître.

Lorsque le silence devenait oppressant et qu'il sentait la tristesse l'envahir, la voix de M'sieur Tom lui rappelait toujours qu'il n'était pas seul.

Même s'il n'était pas toujours d'accord avec ce que lui disait M'sieur Tom à ces moments-là.

Oui, peut-être qu'il avait tord de vouloir que Tante Pétunia lui parle. Tord de vouloir que Tante Pétunia le prenne dans ses bras. Qu'elle lui parle de ses parents.

Qu'elle lui sourit.

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de désirer tout cela.

Etait-il pour autant un mauvais garçon ? En demandait-il trop ?

Avait-il tord de vouloir appartenir à sa propre famille ?

Avait-il tord ?

_Ces misérables ne valent pas la peine que tu me donnes la migraine aussi tôt le matin, gamin. Tu penses trop fort. Arrête._

Peut-être.

Mais ce n'était pas grave.

Plus maintenant.

Et même si ce désir persistait, il s'amenuisait aussi de jour en jour, au fur et à mesure qu'Harry grandissait, qu'il prenait conscience du monde qui existait en dehors du 4, Privet Drive, des Dursley.

Il avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre sur qui reporter son trop plein d'affection et il pouvait ignorer ce désir secret d'exister aux yeux des Dursley… Parce que M'sieur Tom était apparu lorsqu'il avait eu besoin de lui.

Et que M'sieur Tom était désormais la personne la plus importante à ses yeux.

Il était son meilleur ami.

Son _seul_ ami même s'il l'avait créé de toutes pièces.

Harry avait juste peur que M'sieur Tom ne disparaisse un jour… le jour où il arrêtera de croire en lui.

Et de l'aimer.

* * *

Harry aimait beaucoup l'école.

Il y apprenait à lire et à écrire et à compter. C'était un nouveau monde qu'il découvrait en dehors du 4, Privet Drive, un lieu avec de nouveaux visages, de nouvelles occupations.

Lorsqu'il avait fini ses devoirs avant les autres élèves ou lorsqu'il restait sous le préau pendant la récré ou caché derrière un arbre, il s'amusait à observer tout ce beau monde.

A s'imaginer ce qu'ils pensaient, ce qu'ils se disaient, pourquoi ils jouaient à tel ou tel jeu…

Harry avait cru pouvoir se faire des amis, trouver des gens à qui parler, des gens qui accepteraient son sourire et qui lui souriraient en retour lorsque Tante Pétunia lui avait appris, à sa grande surprise, qu'il irait à la même école primaire que Dudley.

Mais il avait vite déchanté.

_« Ne t'avise surtout pas à faire des bêtises, tu entends ? Estime-toi déjà heureux que je te permette d'aller à l'école. Reste dans ton coin et fais ce qu'on te dit. »_

_« Eh, cousin ! Tu seras tout seul à l'école ! Personne ne voudra d'un petit gringalet comme toi ! Moi, j'ai Piers, et Bruce et Bryan ! Toi, toi t'as personne… »_

Il avait alors pu sentir consciemment pour la première fois une colère froide monter en lui, une colère qui lui était étrangère. Qui lui faisait peur. M'sieur Tom allait-il encore prendre le contrôle de son corps ? Il avait l'impression de voir de plus en plus flou, que les muscles de ses bras se contractaient presque douloureusement alors qu'il sentait une chaleur se dégager de ses mains…

_J'en connais qui vont devoir se taire. A tout jamais._

A ces mots murmurés si froidement, Harry s'était efforcé de baisser doucement la tête et de reporter toute son attention sur M'sieur Tom.

_Ils le paieront tous un jour, gamin…_

_**Il 'faut pas, M'sieur Tom.**_

Mais seul le silence lui répondait, accentuant le malaise grandissant d'un petit garçon.

Il devait faire confiance à M'sieur Tom.

°O**H**o**P**O°

Dudley avait dit vrai.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps avant qu'on ne le laisse seul dans son coin. Au début, d'autres enfants lui avaient adressé la parole et M'sieur Tom avait préféré aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec d'autres livres.

_Je n'ai pas besoin d'apprendre à lire ou à écrire, gamin, et tous ces pialleries me donnent mal au crâne. Va travailler._

Il avait trouvé d'autres enfants aussi excités que lui à l'idée du premier jour d'école. Harry les avait écoutés parler de contes et de dessins et de goûter sans jamais vraiment saisir tous les sens de ces nouveaux concepts. Malgré tout, il avait vite été gagné par l'enthousiasme qui se dégageait de ses semblables. C'était un sentiment énivrant que de se voir au milieu d'un groupe.

Et puis Dudley était arrivé.

Il avait bousculé la petite fille avec des couettes blondes qui se tenait à sa droite pour se planter devant lui, Piers et Bryan campés en retrait derrière lui. Le silence était alors tombé sur le petit groupe jusqu'au moment où Dudley prit la parole, une expression méprisante sur le visage.

_« Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fais là cousin ? T'as pas encore trouvé un endroit où te cacher ? Vous autres là, qu'est-ce que vous faites avec lui ? »_

Les autres enfants avaient tout de suite pris peur face à la figure imposante de Dudley qui, bien qu'il eut même âge qu'eux, leur prenait facilement une tête. Sans oublier Piers et Bryan, suivis de Bruce qui venait tout juste de les rejoindre, qui s'étaient placés aux côtés de Dudley, encerclant ainsi le petit Harry.

« Eh, les gars, j'ai trouvé un jeu. Ca vous dit de partir à la chasse ? On va chasser Harry ! »

Les autres enfants avaient alors appris à éviter le petit garçon par peur de devenir une victime de la bande à Dudley.

Mais M'sieur Tom était toujours là.

Il avait tenté d'encourager Harry à se venger, mais ce dernier ne l'écoutait pas.

Parce que ce n'était pas grave.

Quelqu'un était resté avec lui malgré tout.

* * *

**_Le sortilège de lévitation permet de soulever un objet dans les airs de la simple plume à une armoire pleine en fonction de la puissance et de la volonté du sorcier. L'incantation utilisée est _'Win-gar-dium le-vio-sa' _avec une ac-centuation sur la deuxième syllabe de chaque mot et accompagnée d'un mouvement sec du poignet vers le haut…_**

_Tu ne bégaie pratiquement plus. Applique-toi plus sur le latin maintenant._

_**Hmmm. **_

_Tu pourrais tenter quelques sort aussi, tu sais ?_

_**Maintenant ?**_

_Maintenant et plus tard, quand tu te réveilleras._

Harry poussa un petit gloussement.

Lord Voldemort poussa un petit soupir.

Avec un petit sourire, Harry fit alors flotter le livre d'enchantement, niveau de première année qu'il lisait, vers la bibliothèque, puis dans son emplacement habituelle sur l'avant dernière étagère.

Tout cela sans baguette.

Et silencieusement.

Rien n'était impossible ici après tout et M'sieur Tom lui avait bien dit qu'il ne suffisait qu'un peu de volonté et d'imagination… alors pourquoi se compliquer la vie.

* * *

Mais la façon dont Harry concevait sa simple vie depuis sa rencontre avec M'sieur Tom, deux ans plus tôt, devait peu à peu s'effriter malgré tous les efforts qu'il avait fourni pour nier l'évidence.

Des choses étranges arrivaient tout autour d'Harry Potter. C'était un fait.

°O**H**o**P**O°

Tante Pétunia lui avait répété encore et toujours que la magie n'existait pas. Le mot commençant par la lettre 'M' était devenu un terme proscrit dans la demeure du 4, Privet Drive. Rien n'avait été épargné et ce n'était que de justesse que le Père Noël avait été sauvé – qu'en dirait les voisins ? Et Dudley n'avait pas à souffrir de manque de cadeaux à cause de lui… – mais les émissions de télévision et les contes de fées qu'un parent lisait à son enfant à l'heure du coucher qu'un enfant aurait dû connaître, n'existaient pas chez les Dursley.

Et Harry avait appris sa leçon depuis son plus jeune âge.

La magie ne pouvait pas existait _réellement_, seulement dans sa tête quand les choses allaient mal et qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de réconfort.

Il niait donc l'existence des phénomènes irrationnels qui se produisait autour de lui quand ses émotions le dépassaient, une expression toujours confuse sur le visage lorsque quelque chose arrivait sans pour autant obéir aux règles de la normalité.

Après tout, pourquoi des inconnus habillés de manière étrange viendraient-ils lui serrer la main en lui offrant des cadeaux ? Comment connaissaient-ils son nom d'ailleurs. Il avait demandé à M'sieur Tom ce qu'il en pensait la première fois que c'était arrivé mais ce dernier était resté silencieux.

Comment pouvait-il savoir la raison pour laquelle les cheveux de sa maîtresse étaient devenus tout à coup bleu électrique alors qu'elle le grondait à cause de son cahier aux pages déchirées…

Comment pouvait-il savoir la raison pour laquelle il s'était retrouvé sur le toit du préau de l'école en tentant de fuir Dudley et sa bande ?

°O**H**o**P**O°

_« Il est là ! »_

_Ce cri fut le seul avertissement qu'Harry reçut avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou, traversant la cour sous les regards détournés des maîtres et des maîtresses qui prétendaient encore qu'ils jouaient tous à chat._

_Harry courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait mais ses petites jambes et son souffle rapidement essoufflé ne le menèrent pas aussi loin qu'il l'aurait voulu. Son cousin et ses copains étaient en train de le rattraper ! Mais en bougeant sa tête de gauche à droite à la recherche d'une cachette, le petit garçon se rendit vite compte de son erreur._

_Il s'était dirigé vers le terrain de billes et devant lui se dressait le mur extérieur du préau. Il était coincé ! Son cousin allait l'attraper d'une seconde à l'autre ! Harry sentit alors la panique monter en lui et l'envahir complètement, son estomac était noué et il n'arrivait presque plus à respirer ! _

_Il sentit tout à coup une main agripper son chandail pour le retourner. _

_« Ah ! On te tient maintenant ! »_

_Harry se débattit de toutes ses forces et arriva à se dégager mais perdit son équilibre. Il serra alors fortement ses paupières attendant l'inévitable chute et les coups qui allaient s'abattre d'un instant à l'autre sur lui…_

_Mais rien ne l'atteignit, si ce n'est le vent qui soufflait sur son visage. Et plus un bruit. Ouvrant doucement les yeux, Harry se rendit alors compte qu'il était seul._

_Sur le toit du préau._

**Qu…quoi ?**

Décidément, tu es plein de surprises, Potter.

**M'sieur Tom ?**

Magie accidentelle. Je dirais transplanage mais c'était bien trop fluide et discret comme déplacement. Une autre forme de téléportation peut-être.

**Non… Je… c'est le vent qui m'a soulevé M'sieur Tom, juste le vent.**

Idiot.

_Mais avant qu'il ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, le cri de sa maîtresse l'interrompit. M. Dawes, maître des CM1, monta sur une échelle et le ramena à terre. Il fut aussitôt envoyé au bureau de la directrice. Il avait beau répété d'une voix tremblante qu'il ne savait pas comment il s'était retrouvé sur le toit du préau, que ça devait être le vent, personne ne le crut. Retenant avec peine ses larmes, le petit garçon baissa sa tête tentant de se cacher des regards désapprobateurs et colériques des autres adultes. Il attendait alors en silence._

_Puis les Dursley étaient arrivés. _

_Il l'avait ignoré, parlant de lui comme s'il n'existait pas. _

_« … C'est un petit menteur et un gosse qui aime bien attirer l'attention qur lui. Cela ne m'étonne **absolument** pas de lui… _

… _Oui, oui, je comprends, nous avons aussi beaucoup de mal avec lui. Il ne tient pas en place… _

… _Trois jours de renvoi ? Vous êtes bien indulgent, Madame la directrice…_

… _Oui, bien sûr, heureusement que personne n'a été blessé… _

… _Ne vous inquiétez pas, il sera puni comme il se doit. Il ne recommencera pas, soyez-en sûr… »_

_Harry n'avait jamais vu Oncle Vernon réagir de la sorte. Il conduisait, les deux mains fermement agrippées au volant, le visage rouge de colère contenue. Il ne quittait pas la route des yeux alors que sa tante, elle, ne se gênait pas pour lui lancer des regards furieux en se retournant de temps à autre._

_Mais c'était son oncle qui lui faisait le plus peur._

_Une fois arrivé au 4, Privet Drive, le petit garçon s'était vu aussitôt entraîné de force dans la maison par l'homme imposant puis jeté et enfermé dans le placard sous l'escalier._

_« Ne t'avise surtout pas d'essayer de sortir, tu m'entends ! Reste dans le placard ! Tu ne mangeras pas ce soir ! » entendit Harry à travers la porte en retenant avec difficulté les larmes de douleur qui menaçaient de se déverser. Recroquevillé sur le vieux matelas, il tenait en effet son bras droit serré contre lui, massant légèrement l'endroit où son oncle l'avait agrippé, espérant de tout son cœur que rien n'était cassé._

Repose-toi, gamin. Je vais arranger ça.

_Et Harry s'était retrouvé assis dans le petit salon qu'il partageait avec M'sieur Tom._

* * *

L'enfant ignorait ce que M'sieur Tom faisait avec son corps mais la douleur dans son bras disparaissait peu à peu. Il sentait comme une douce chaleur se répandre là où un énorme bleu s'était déjà formé et chasser toute trace de doigts qui y était restée imprimé sur sa peau pâle.

M'sieur Tom était là pour s'occuper de lui et à cette simple pensée, il pouvait sentir cette chaleur qui guérissait son bras pénétrer son cœur.

Et en attendant le retour de ce dernier, Harry avait décidé de s'occuper et de faire quelque chose qui lui remontait toujours le moral.

Lire. Avoir entre ses mains un trésor de connaissances auquel il n'aurait pas eu droit en temps normal. Découvrir de nouvelles histoires ou des créatures plus étranges les unes que les autres mais néanmoins magnifiques était en effet son passe-temps favori lorsqu'il était ici, et avait le don de le faire rêver.

Et cette fois-ci ce sera de l'histoire qu'il découvrirait. Peut-être la suite du règne de Gripfort Le Fou ou bien les origines de Salem ? Qui sait, M'sieur Tom était-il peut-être un célèbre aventurier, un héros et avait sa propre histoire ! Avait-il inventé une machine à voler ? Etait-il un charmeur de serpents qui avait sauvé un village de la destruction ?

Déterminé et plein d'anticipation, le petit garçon tendit alors son bras vers la bibliothèque et souhaita très fort qu'une histoire concernant son meilleur ami lui parvienne.

Et un gros volume à la couverture reliée en cuir noir bougea de sa place sur la dernière étagère de la bibliothèque avant de flotter lentement vers ses mains ouvertes.

°O**H**o**P**O°

_**Tom Marvolo Riddle avait grandi dans un vieil orphelinat à Londres lorsque sa vie changea le jour de son onzième anniversaire avec l'arrivée d'un hibou…**_

* * *

26 juin 2006

OoOoOoOoO

_Oulà ! Trois semaines pour ce chapitre… ça se voit que j'ai eu du mal ? Et on peut pas vraiment dire que je sois totalement satisfaite en plus… XD En tout cas, désolée pour ce retard… Le bon côté des choses, c'est qu'il y en ait un avant que tout le monde ne parte bronzer ailleurs, ne ? ;p_

_**Mais que va donc découvrir Harry sur le passé de M'sieur Tom ? **_

_Je monte à Paris pour la Japan dans quelques jours… Il faudra donc attendre un peu/beaucoup de temps pour le prochain chapitre selon si moi, pauvre paysanne de la province, me suis perdue dans la jungle parisienne, s'il y'a encore du monde qui suit cette histoire pendant les vacs ou si j'ai tout simplement succombé à la canicule montpelliéraine en allant hyberner dans le frigo le plus près dès mon retour… _

_**Trop de soleil tue le soleil… urgh.**_

**La voix du peuple :** _8 pour un HP/LV, 2 Drarry, 1 HP/SS, Serdaigle ou Serpentard en tête, 1 Poufsouffle, 0 Griffondor…_

_Vos impressions ? Vos avis ? _

_Vos encouragements ? Vos caillous ?_

_Désolée mais même les auteurs partent en vacances ;p_

_**Bonnes vacances à tous et à la prochaine !**_

_Ash._


	7. Blow Out

**Au Royaume de nos âmes**

_Ash of Mine_

* * *

**Résumé, Disclaimer & Co.** _Cf. chapitres précédents._

**Warnings du chapitre :** _And the shit finally hits the fan... XD_

**Ash :** _Je doute que vous ayez assez de patience pour lire mes notes d'auteur maintenant alors sans plus (trop) tarder (lol) voici le tout dernier chapitre écrit et aussitôt corrigé par **Picadilly** !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE VI**

_**Blow Out**_

* * *

Comment ces misérables _vermines_ osaient-ils ? Si seulement il pouvait se permettre de garder un peu de magie de côté, il leur réserverait une _bonne_ surprise !

Mais seul dans le placard sombre sous l'escalier, allongé sur un vieux matelas miteux et surtout prisonnier à l'intérieur du corps d'un gamin de sept ans, le mage noir devait concentrer toutes les maigres forces que _son_ enveloppe chétif pouvait lui fournir pour guérir _son_ bras _cassé._

Et serrant des dents, Lord Voldemort maudit.

_Saleté de moldus !_

_Saleté de Dumbledore !_

S'il n'était pas certain que le vieux fou gardait toujours un œil sur son jeune prodige, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il aurait poussé son hôte à prendre la poudre d'escampette… Après tout, ce n'était sûrement pas ces vermines qui se seraient précipitées pour le retrouver ! Qu'ils remarquent même la disparition du gamin avant qu'ils ne soient tous les deux hors d'atteinte l'aurait même étonné !

Au lieu de quoi, il était obligé de rester ici, dans un enfer moldu qu'il avait déjà connu une fois dans son enfance – pourquoi devait-il passer par deux fois par cette étape, d'ailleurs ! – pour éviter d'attirer _plus_ d'attention sur lui.

Et les choses commençaient à prendre une tournure qui ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors là, pas du tout…

Si les Dursley avaient commencé par ignorer Potter junior par dégoût, abusant le gamin psychologiquement par leur indifférence ou par leur dégoût à peine dissimulé, ce bras cassé était la preuve même que les abus physiques n'allaient pas tardé à pleuvoir.

Parce qu'il était si facile de détruire, après tout…

Et ces lâches connaissaient la _vraie_ peur désormais.

Peur de ce qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

Peur de ce qui risquait un jour de les surpasser.

De les menacer, eux et leur petit noyau familial.

Ô, ils avaient toujours eu connaissance de… l'_anormalité_ de leur _charge_, mais seulement sur un plan abstrait. Le gamin n'avait jamais fait quoi que ce soit d'_extraordinaire_ devant eux, mais si désormais d'autres gens s'apercevaient que quelque chose n'allait pas dans leur famille, le monstre devenait alors une menace réelle… et il fallait donc s'en occuper en conséquence.

Parce que telle était la plus grande peur de ces misérables.

Le _qu'en-dira-t-on_.

L'_a_normal.

Et cette peur grandissante allait les pousser à commettre des actes encore plus irrationnels : il fallait exercer leur dominance dès maintenant.

Montrer qui était le maître, dresser l'animal dangereux, battre toute résistance pendant qu'il était encore temps… Avant que d'autres _phénomènes_ ne se produisent.

Avant que l'enfant n'apprenne à se défendre.

C'était tellement facile de lire en eux. Ces moldus, ils étaient tous les mêmes, tous aussi pitoyables les uns que les autres !

Concentrant toute sa rage et sa détermination, Voldemort poussa sa magie à bout afin d'accélérer la guérison de son bras droit, notant au passage le sentiment d'anticipation qui se dégageait de son hôte depuis leur royaume.

Sans doute le gamin avait-il trouvé une nouvelle créature magique dans l'un de leurs livres et attendait avec impatience son retour pour l'assommer de son bavardage incessant et lui donner une migraine de titan.

Encore un petit peu, un tout petit peu et il pourrait quitter cet enfer et rejoindre la petite teigne qui lui servait de compagnon d'infortune…

_Saleté de Dursley !_

* * *

**xxx**

**Tom Marvolo Riddle avait grandit dans un vieil orphelinat à Londres lorsque sa vie avait changé le jour de son onzième anniversaire avec l'arrivée d'un hibou.**

**Le jeune Tom avait toujours su qu'il était différent des autres enfants, savait qu'il était un garçon exceptionnel. En effet, des incidents étranges se produisaient autour de lui dès que ses émotions prenaient le pas sur sa raison. C'est pourquoi l'arrivée en pleine journée d'un animal nocturne, et portant qui plus est, une lettre, n'avait été qu'une occurrence de plus de son étrangeté. **

**Le jour de son onzième anniversaire, Tom Marvolo Riddle avait compris ce qui le rendait différent des autres, avait comprit la raison pour laquelle on le traitait si différemment des autres petits garçons… **

**xxx**

Levant les yeux de sa lecture, Harry eut tout à coup un moment de doute. Il s'attendait à un récit d'aventures, à une épopée digne des plus grands, mais pas… Pas à de telles révélations probablement _personnelles_.

Avait-il le droit de s'immiscer ainsi dans l'intimité de son meilleur ami ? Lui-même était toujours gêné lorsque son compagnon parlait des Dursley, de sa vie avec eux… le forçait à prendre pleinement conscience de la barrière qui les séparait, lui et le reste de sa famille. Alors, de quel droit lisait-il ainsi la vie de M'sieur Tom dans un simple livre ?

Tante Pétunia l'avait grondé le jour où il avait essayé de lire l'un des livres de Dudley… Ça n'était pas à lui, alors il n'avait pas le droit.

_« Ne touche jamais à ce qui ne t'appartient pas ! »_

Et plus que les manuels de sortilèges ou d'histoire de la magie dont il avait le droit de lire, ce livre appartenait _entièrement_ à M'sieur Tom, c'était _sa_ vie…

Il demanderait à M'sieur Tom dès qu'il serait de retour. C'était plus… correct. Il ne voulait pas que M'sieur Tom le gronde. Oui, il ferait ça.

Mais Harry était vraiment curieux. Si ce livre parlait vraiment de la vie de M'sieur Tom, alors son nom devait être mentionné quelque part, non ? Et s'il était indiscret de découvrir l'enfance de M'sieur Tom de cette manière, rien ne l'empêcher de lire quelque chose qui _le_ concernait, non ? Parce qu'il avait le droit de découvrir quelque chose qui était écrit sur lui, après tout… Non ?

Satisfait de cette simple logique qui assouvirait sa curiosité tout en faisant taire cette petite voix qui lui répétait sans cesse que ce qu'il s'apprêtait de faire était une _très très_ mauvaise idée, Harry focalisa toute son attention sur ce qu'il souhaitait : lire ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur lui dans le livre.

Trouver son nom.

D'abord tout doucement puis de plus en plus rapidement, les pages se mirent à tourner comme sous l'effet d'une brise invisible, ne semblant plus vouloir s'arrêter… Peut-être qu'il n'était pas mentionné après tout ?

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure d'un air incertain, le petit garçon allait finalement s'arrêter, déçu, et refermer le livre quand, lentement, une dernière page tourna.

**xxx**

**31 octobre 1981**

**Sur les révélations de son espion au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix, Lord Voldemort se déplaça en personne le soir d'Halloween de l'année 1981 pour tuer les Potter et se débarrasser de la menace que pourrait devenir leur héritier, le jeune Harry James Potter…**

**xxx**

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent de stupeur à ces quelques lignes et il laissa tomber le livre qu'il tenait fermement dans ces mains.

Non !

Non ! M'sieur Tom… M'sieur Tom n'aurait jamais fait ça ! C'était… C'était… Il était son ami imaginaire ! Il n'aurait jamais imaginé cela de la part de M'sieur Tom !

Pourquoi est-ce que le livre mentait ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il disait que M'sieur Tom avait tué ses parents et… Et Harry n'était pas mort alors c'était faux !

Oui, c'est ça, c'était forcément faux.

Une simple erreur.

Parce que c'était Harry qui décidait.

Et M'sieur Tom _n'_avait _pas_ tué ses parents.

Se baissant alors précipitamment, l'enfant ramassa le livre qui était tombé sous la table et retrouva aussitôt la page erronée et, de toutes ses forces, ordonna aux mots de changer.

M'sieur Tom était un héros, un chasseur de monstres, il était son ami !

SON AMI !

Des gouttes de sueur perlèrent doucement sur son front, sa vue se brouilla lentement sous l'effort de la concentration… Avait-il réussi ? Les mots commençaient-ils à disparaître et à se reformer ?

S'arrêtant un instant pour se rendre compte du résultat, Harry ne put que constater avec une panique grandissante que rien n'avait changé !

Ces mots funestes restaient obstinément écris noir sur blanc sur la page, comme pour le narguer.

Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne marchait pas ? Il l'avait souhaité de toutes ses forces pourtant !

Poussant un petit cri de frustration, Harry allait arracher la page quand une voix l'interrompit froidement.

_Je ne ferais pas cela si j'étais à ta place._

Et avec un petit claquement sec le livre se referma sur lui-même, manquant de peu les doigts du petit garçon qui les avait rétractés, surpris.

Suivant des yeux le gros volume qui s'éloignait de lui en flottant, deux yeux verts s'ancrèrent finalement dans les yeux rubis de celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami.

* * *

Quelque chose clochait. Le gamin n'était pas dans son état normal. Lui, qui était toujours si calme et d'un optimisme écœurant, il était maintenant agité et, s'il ne se trompait pas, sur le point d'abîmer – de détruire, même ! – l'un de _ses_ livres.

Il ne lui manquait plus que cela pour finir cette _magnifique_ journée en beauté.

Ô joie.

D'un regard, il referma le livre et le fit venir jusqu'à lui. Caressant du bout des doigts la couverture sans nom avec curiosité, il plissa légèrement des yeux en se rendant compte de ce qui le gênait : il n'avait jamais vu ce livre jusqu'à présent et il doutait bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un manuel d'histoire de la magie ou de zoologie.

Ouvrant doucement le livre à la page d'introduction, ce qu'il y trouva le glaça intérieurement.

Que… ?

Distraitement, le mage se demanda avec mépris depuis quand il était devenu un héros de roman d'apprentissage ou d'aventures. Oublions ça… Depuis quand sa vie était-elle retranscrite dans un livre ? Les connaissances passaient encore mais là…

Plus encore, qu'avait lu le gamin pour le mettre dans un état pareil. Lord Voldemort n'était sûrement pas un Poufsouffle optimiste et si, vraiment, ce livre retraçait toute son… ah… _œuvre révolutionnaire_, plus des trois quart de ce qui était écrit pouvait être la cause de la détresse du sale morveux.

Il avait désormais un Gryffondor en puissance dans un état d'hyperémotivité avancée sur les bras à cons-… calmer ou les prochaines années allaient être longues… _très_ longues.

Aujourd'hui n'était vraiment pas sa journée.

Le morveux avait ses grands yeux fixés sur lui, semblant même avoir oublié de respirer. S'approchant de façon délibérément lente, le mage s'installa dans son fauteuil habituel et posa le livre sur la table. Mille hypothèses lui traversèrent l'esprit, mais aucune ne lui plut. Et au vue de la manière dont cette rude journée avait commencé, il pouvait s'attendre au pire.

Soupirant mentalement, il se rendit compte que penser ainsi lui donnait déjà la migraine avant même que le gamin n'ait ouvert la bouche. Autant en finir tout de suite pour qu'il puisse rejoindre son lit qui semblait l'attirer plus que d'habitude. Haussant enfin les sourcils en direction de l'enfant toujours à terre, il brisa alors le silence qui s'était installé et parla d'une voix où pointait un soupçon de menace :

_Alors ? Vas-tu enfin m'expliquer pourquoi je t'ai surpris en train de détruire l'un de mes livres ? _

Il s'attendait à voir le gamin reculer, effrayé, à l'entendre bégayer en évitant son regard tout en retenant ses larmes… Mais rien de tel.

Il devait être plus fatigué qu'il ne le pensait ou le gamin devenait de moins en moins prévisible... il s'agissait probablement de la première hypothèse.

Le morveux, loin de se soumettre, lui lança au contraire un regard déterminé, comme s'il avait soudain pris une grande décision et reporta toute son attention sur le livre, le foudroyant même de ses yeux verts.

_**Ce livre ment.**_

Réponse brève, énoncée sur un ton certain.

Le gamin était décidément obstiné. Roulant mentalement des yeux, Lord Voldemort pensa que ' Dénégation ' aurait dû être le second prénom de l'enfant. Le morveux devait vraiment arrêter de se voiler ainsi la face lorsque quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas. C'était à en devenir répétitif et lassant.

Très.

Et Lord Voldemort en avait plus que marre et, que Salazar en soit témoin, il allait finir cette _sublime_ journée en beauté. Il avait déjà battu tous ses records de patience avec le gamin de toute façon et cela, avec une marge qui se comptait en années, même !

Si les choses devaient changer de cette manière alors, soit, qu'il en soit ainsi.

Et ignorant l'éclair de doute qui lui traversait l'esprit, Lord Voldemort se décida.

Après tout, depuis quand est-ce qu'il devait faire attention à ne blesser personne ?

C'était peut-être un pari risqué digne d'un Gryffondor, mais personne ne pouvait lui reprocher d'être un Serpentard.

Et les Serpentard arrivaient toujours à faire tourner les choses en leur faveur.

_Il_ allait _forcer_ le changement et les choses allaient _enfin_ pouvoir _avancer_ en sa faveur.

Il était temps que le gamin quitte son joli rêve.

Il était temps qu'il se rende compte qu'on ne _domestiquait_ pas les mages noirs.

Et certainement pas Lord Voldemort.

* * *

_Ce livre ne mentirait certainement pas, gamin._

Ces quelques mots eurent l'effet d'une claque dans l'esprit du petit garçon qui releva aussitôt la tête, regardant, blessé, son _meilleur ami _comme s'il venait de le trahir de la plus horrible des manières. Mais ce dernier, semblant l'ignorer complètement, poursuivit, impitoyable, un rictus méprisant étirant doucement ses lèvres fines au fur et à mesure qu'il énonçait ses dures paroles.

_Il me semble te l'avoir déjà dit, gamin, ces livres sont le reflet de nos connaissances. Ils n'ont certainement pas leur conscience propre. Et je n'ai jamais éprouvé le désir de devenir le héros d'un roman… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? _Souhaité _en connaître plus sur moi ?_

_Imbécile. _

Harry avait de plus en plus du mal à respirer. Vacillant sur ses petites jambes, il se leva doucement en s'appuyant sur la table basse, incapable de quitter ce mauvais sourire du regard.

Incapable de _faire taire_ cette voix glaciale.

Non…

Non ! Pourquoi M'sieur Tom mentait-il ? Ce livre racontait n'importe quoi ! Il mentait !

IL MENTAIT !

**_Non… _**Le gémissement d'une bête blessé.

_**Non… C'est-c'est pas vrai… Le livre, il-il ment… Il… Y'a-Y'a é-écrit que vous-vous z'avez tué mes parents et moi aussi… mais-mais je suis pas mort alors… alors il ment…**_

**_Il ment… _**Des yeux emplis de larmes fixèrent son aîné, l'implorant silencieusement de confirmer que tout n'était que mensonges…

_Simple erreur de ma part, gamin. _

Non…

_Crois-moi, tu aurais dû mourir ce jour-là avec tes parents. _

Des yeux rubis sans émotion…

Pourquoi… Pourquoi… Pourquoi ?

_**POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU MENS !**_

Un haussement de sourcils face à la soudaine explosion.

_Je ne mens pas gamin. Ne me fais pas répéter. _

Non… Non… Non…

_J'ai tué tes parents._

_**NON ! T'ES MON AMI ! T'AS PAS TUE MES PARENTS ! C'EST PAS VRAI ! **_

_**T'es mon ami…**_

Un sourire moqueur.

_Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel._

Arrête… Arrête…

Et tout doucement sa vision s'obscurcit.

* * *

C'était avec un regard sans émotion que Lord Voldemort vit l'enfant s'effacer petit à petit de leur monde spirituel. Cherchant mentalement le lien qui les unissait, le mage reçut le faible écho des sentiments de l'enfant.

Choc.

Trahison.

Colère.

Tristesse.

Puis rien. Le garçon venait de se construire une barrière mentale. Comme s'il voulait ne plus penser à lui. Ce succès mériterait _presque_ des félicitations de sa part.

Mais le gamin fuyait encore et toujours.

Mais il reviendrait.

Parce que _M'sieur Tom_ était son ami.

Et décidant que sa journée était finie, il se dirigea lentement vers sa chambre et referma doucement la porte.

Et ce n'était certainement pas pour fuir un salon bien trop vide à cette heure de la journée que le mage noir avait quitté la pièce.

_Le gamin reviendrait…_

* * *

28 août 2006

OoOoOoOoO

_Bon, considérant que vous venez de lire le tout dernier chapitre, j'ai l'espoir fou de penser que vous êtes repues et n'en voudrez plus autant à mon sang (lol). Je m'excuse pour la longue attente et espère qu'après deux mois d'absence ce chapitre a été à la hauteur de vos espérances ! (lol)_

_En tout cas : _**remerciements** _à tous ceux qui suivent encore cette histoire (re-oops... ? ') ou qui viennent de la découvrir et surtout, à tous ceux qui ont laissé un p'tit message au dernier chapitre : Jully Reed, xylo, Elentari Elbereth, nyo, Egwene Al' Vere, Lotis et Lola, Lupiot, 666Naku, sakura007, Alatariel fellagunt, zaika, Alecto89, Vol de Mort, lilou, Akas, zangdar, thesholvah, Flore Jade. Si vous avez le temps et si ça vous intéresse (lol), les réponses aux reviews se trouvent ici : http / ash-of-mine. livejournal. com_

_A la prochaine !_

_Ash._


	8. Seul au Monde en quelque sorte

**Au Royaume de nos âmes**

_Ash of Mine_

* * *

**Warnings du chapitre :**_No Voldie mais entrée en scène d'un autre serpent (que deviendrait Harry sans son serpent ? Lol) Aucune prétention, Ze Pet n'arrive certainement pas à la cheville des légendaires Smitty, Sylarana ou Argutus_ mais il m'appartient ;)

**Remerciements** à ma beta _Picadilly_ et aux revieweuses(eurs ?) : _Elentari Elbereth, 666Naku, Kidara Saille, nyo, zaika, lunathelunatique, Lady Ange Shadow, adenoide et draym_. RARs sur mon LJ (ash-of-mine. livejournal. com). Umm... j'espère que ça gêne personne XD

* * *

**CHAPITRE VII**

_**Seul au monde… En quelque sorte.**_

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire, à traîner dans les couloirs comme ça, gamin ! Tu ne vois pas que tu gênes tout le monde ! » 

Pétunia inclina légèrement la tête de côté sans pour autant quitter l'écran de la télévision du regard en entendant son mari gronder l'enfant une fois de plus. C'était la quatrième fois depuis ce matin, mais après deux mois, on pouvait aisément affirmer que la routine s'était installée au sein du 4, Privet Drive. Elle pouvait même prédire avec exactitude quelle serait la réponse de la petite forme sans nulle doute à terre.

« Dé-désolé, on-oncle Vernon. »

Depuis quand est-ce que l'enfant s'était mis à bégayer ? Est-ce qu'il bégayait déjà _avant_ ? Elle ne saurait le dire, mais une chose était sûre, aucun incident ne leur avait été rapporté _depuis_.

Depuis que Vernon avait décidé de prendre les choses en main.

Plus question d'ignorer l'enfant, vivre comme s'il n'existait pas. L'enfant devait savoir qu'_ils_ étaient au courant de tout ce qu'il faisait.

Qu'il serait puni à la moindre anomalie.

Ainsi, seul un appel la veille des vacances de Noël leur apprenant que la punition de l'enfant avait été levé considérant son… Attitude repentante leur avait confirmé que l'enfant n'avait plus osé rejouer un de ses _mauvais__tours_, restant au contraire discret à l'école.

« File dans ton placard que je ne te revois plus avant le dîner ! »

« Ou-oui, on-oncle Vernon. »

Le changement d'attitude de l'enfant était une preuve incontestable que leur méthode pour le rendre _normal_ fonctionnait à merveille. Ils avaient eu tort autrefois de le laisser aussi libre et maintenant, en le remettant à sa place à la moindre infraction et en toute occasion, l'enfant ne commettait plus aucune erreur.

Il savait qu'ils veillaient.

À chaque seconde de la journée.

* * *

Remontant machinalement ses lunettes qui lui glissaient constamment sur le nez, Harry essuya avec difficulté la sueur qui perlait de son front et réprima les frissons qui lui traversaient le corps. Il pouvait sans difficulté sentir sur sa peau, et à travers le chandail trop large qu'il portait, l'air glacé de décembre. La monture de ses lunettes était un peu trop grande pour son visage fin, mais elle était la moins chère du magasin, et donc la seule que sa tante avait consenti à acheter pour lui. 

_« Les garçons à cet âge grandissent tellement vite, demain elles lui iront comme un gant. »_

Sa tante avait gloussé en disant ces quelques mots avec un grand sourire, mais Harry se souvenait encore de la poigne de fer qui avait pris son épaule en étau.

Il avait gardé la tête baissée et avait dû se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas laisser échapper le gémissement de douleur qui avait menacé de le trahir.

Il ne fallait pas attirer l'attention. Surtout pas. C'était une leçon qu'il avait appris par cœur depuis l'incident du préau qui avait chamboulé sa courte vie.

Évitant avec soin le nain de jardin en porcelaine au sourire dément qui poussait joyeusement sa petite brouette, Harry se baissa à nouveau pour creuser la terre à ses pieds. 

C'était désormais les vacances de Noël, et Harry devait aider à la décoration pour les fêtes. Tante Marge devait arriver dans la semaine c'est pourquoi tout devait être parfait pour l'accueillir. Son oncle avait d'ailleurs l'intention de planter un grand sapin devant la maison pour l'occasion et montrer ainsi aux voisins que les Dursley ne lésinait certainement pas sur les dépenses quand il s'agissait de telles fêtes.

Mais c'était à Harry que revenait la tâche de s'occuper du futur emplacement de l'arbre. En fait, tante Pétunia était en train de préparer des cookies et, méfiante, avait ordonné à Harry de sortir s'occuper du jardin.

De se rendre utile.

Il aurait cent fois préféré rester à l'intérieur où il faisait plus chaud mais Harry savait que cela n'aurait servi à rien de protester.

_/Fffffroid.../_

Le garçon acquiesça distraitement de la tête et murmura de sa petite voix son accord.

« Un peu, oui. »

Tout à coup, il sentit _quelque chose_ d'humide _lécher_ sa main et sursauta malgré lui. Reculant d'un pas, Harry baissa la tête et ce qu'il vit aurait dû l'horrifier s'il n'était pas si étonné de _l'_entendre parler.

_/Ffffroid…/_

Un serpent.

Un _petit_ serpent, certes, mais un serpent tout de même, et parlant qui plus est, en plein exercice de contorsionnisme. La langue fourchue sortait et retournait dans la cavité buccale à une vitesse folle et semblait _cherchait_ quelque chose.

Le bout de chair rose toucha une fois de plus sa main et les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent de stupeur en entendant le petit reptile pratiquement _ronronner_ de bonheur.

_/Chhhhhaud…/ _

Que… ?

Curieux et faisant preuve d'un courage que seuls les enfants semblaient capable d'avoir en de telles occasions, Harry toucha du bout des doigts la tête du reptile à l'air somme toute _inoffensif,_ et vit avec surprise l'animal se tortiller encore plus sur lui-même et s'enrouler tout doucement autour de son fin poignet pour finalement disparaître sous la manche de son chandail.

_ /Chhhhaud…/ _

Et un léger _ronflement_ suivit la déclaration de pur bonheur du reptile.

Mais… ?

« HARRY ! »

Sursautant fortement, Harry sentit le serpent resserrer sa prise autour de sa nouvelle _perche_ comme pour se réajuster à sa nouvelle position, et se releva, la manche de son trop grand chandail masquant totalement le bracelet vivant qui ornait désormais son poignet.

Mais pourquoi est-ce que c'était toujours sur lui que ça tombait ?

* * *

_/Umm, encore une, elles sssssont déliccccieuses./ _

Harry lui tendit avec précaution une araignée vivante et gesticulante qui disparut aussitôt dans la gueule du serpent.

_/Déliccccieuse./ _

« Co-comment tu fais p-pour parler ? »

Délaissant la proie potentielle dans le coin supérieur droit du placard sur laquelle il lorgnait depuis un moment en digérant sa dernière victime, le reptile reporta son regard hypnotisant sur **sa** nouvelle source de chaleur.

_ /C'est** toi **qui parles, petit…/ _

/Qu-quoi /

_ /Tu sssais, tu es mon premier Deux-Pattes qui ssssais parler./ _

/Je-je parle anglais./

_/Anglais ? Est-cccce le langage des Deux-Pattes ? Tu sssiffles comme nous, mon petit Sssserpent à deux pattes./ _

/Cccc'est p-/

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, Harry remarqua la différence dans les intonations qui sortaient de sa bouche. C'était à peine perceptible à ses oreilles, mais il pouvait en effet distinguer le léger sifflement qui accompagnait ses paroles, comme une sorte d'accent.

/Co-comment /

Le serpent ne lui prêtait plus aucune attention, s'enroulant agilement autour de son poignet comme si c'était une habitude cultivée depuis des années.

_/Shhh... Chhhhaaud… Shhhh/ _

/M'sieur Ssserpent /

Mais seul un léger sifflement-ronflement lui répondit.

* * *

_/Cccc'est vrai que les Deux-Pattes ne ssssavent pas parler normalement, tu dois être sssspéccccial… Tes parents étaient-ils des sssserpents ? Ou es-tu un Faiseur d'étinccccelles ? Ils font toujours des trucs bizarres cccceux-là…/ _

/Umm… Mes parents étaient humains ausssi. Enfin, je crois./

_/Logique, ssssinon **je** le ssssaurais./ _

/...Umm, oui, sssûrement. Ccc'est quoi un Faiseur d'étincccelles /

_/Un Deux-Pattes qui joue avec un bâton et fait de la magie./ _

/La-la magie n'existe pas./

_/Shhh… tu n'es encore qu'un nourrisssson… ne ssssais-tu donc rien / _

/Je ssssais lire. Et écrire. Et on a commenccccé les divisions aussssi /

_/Je te parle de vraies connaissssances… Il est évident que tu ne ssssais encore rien. J'ai vu des Deux-Pattes faire de la magie avec des bouts de bois… et ccccertains de mes congénères ssssont sssspécccciaux aussssi… J'ai un cousin qui a fait route avec un Runespoor au Burkina Faso une fois... Tu te rends comptes ? Un Runespoor... Monsieur se croyait spéccccial avec ses trois têtes et ses écailles oranges... mais pondre des oeufs par la bouche, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Moi je dis que-/ _

/Euh.../

_/Shhhh... je disais ? Oui, toi, tu es sssspécccial aussi, mais c'est évident, mon petit Deux-Pattes à moi. Tu ssssens comme moi. Ccc'est pour ça qu'on s'est rencontré alors que j'avais ssssi froid. Cccc'est le dessstin... Tu devais me réchauffer... Shhh, mon Deux-Pattes à moi.../ _

/Mais je suis Harry. Juste Harry. Un humain, un petit garçon comme les autres... /

_/N'as-tu jamais rien fait d'extraordinaire, mon petit sssserpent ? N'y a-t-il rien d'extraordinaire chez toi / _

/…/

_/Tu vois que tu le ssssais. Tu es sssspécccial. Je vais rester avec toi. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un comme moi, cccc'est évident. Shhh… Tu es à moi maintenant. Mon Deux-Pattes, mon humain. Donne-moi encore une de cccces ssssi déliccccieuses araignées./ _

/Comment tu t'appelles /

_/Je suis Ssserpent. Un ssserpent est un ssserpent./ _

/Mais tu dois avoir un nom pour toi, non ? Un nom pour te différencccier des autres./

_/Bien sssûr que nous sssommes tous différents les uns des autres alors pourquoi as-tu peur de ne pouvoir nous différencccier ? Pourquoi avoir besoin d'une chose aussssi futile qu'un nom ? Je sssuis moi, et toi, tu es **mon** humain donc différent des autres Deux-Pattes…/ _

/Mais je suis Harry./

_/Sssi tu veux, mon Harry./ _

/Est-ccce que… est-ccce que je peux te donner un nom /

_/Est-ce ssssi important ? Ummm… Pourquoi pas, comme ççça les autres rampants sans ccccervelle sssauront que tu es à moi. Je veux quelque chose de brillant… Mais cccce n'est vraiment pas ssssi nécccessssaire. Quel autre sssserpent aurais-tu besoin d'appeler de toute façon ? Tu n'as besoin que de moi./ _

/…/

* * *

Doc (parce que Doctissimus était vraiment impossible à dire) n'était pas un chien comme il aurait bien aimé en avoir. 

L'année dernière, Harry avait envié Dudley pour avoir eu un chiot qu'il réclamait à grands cris depuis des semaines pour son anniversaire malgré les protestations de sa tante. Il avait bien vu que la simple idée de poils de chien sur le canapé ou sur le tapis éveillait un rictus dégoûté sur son visage sévère, mais cette dernière n'avait pas eu le cœur à refuser le dernier objet de désir de son fils.

Ils avaient enfermé l'animal – nommé Brutus, bien sûr, parce que c'était _normal_ qu'un chien pareil soit un Brutus – jour et nuit dans sa cage cependant que Dudley s'était amusé toute la première semaine à provoquer la pauvre bête avec une baguette qu'il passait à travers la cage.

Dudley avait ri des grondements impuissants de l'animal.

Oncle Vernon avait félicité son fils pour ses méthodes de dressage.

Et l'animal avait profité de la première ouverture pour s'enfuir, à la grande joie d'Harry qui n'avait _souhaité_ que ça.

C'était _comme si_ un de ses vœux s'était exaucé ce jour-là.

Doc n'était pas un chien, mais ce n'était pas important. Tous les deux pouvaient se comprendre à merveille et depuis qu'il avait à s'occuper du serpent, Harry se sentait moins seul.

Mais infailliblement, Doc lui faisait penser à M'sieur Tom.

Après _ce_ jour-là, Harry avait tenté d'oublier jusqu'à l'existence même de M'sieur Tom. S'il l'oubliait, il ne pourrait pas le détester, n'est-ce pas ?

Tel était le problème d'Harry, il ne voulait pas détester M'sieur Tom mais c'était la chose à faire , n'est-ce pas ? Il avait tué ses parents après tout !

Alors en l'ignorant, Harry espérait prouver que M'sieur Tom n'avait jamais été que son ami imaginaire, que ses parents avaient bel et bien péri dans un accident de la route et non pas à cause de son meilleur ami.

M'sieur allait disparaître… Mais il pourrait toujours rappeler son ami plus tard… Non ? Il se souvenait de ses yeux rubis, de ses cheveux toujours bien coiffés, de sa peau aussi blanche qu'une feuille de papier, de sa manie de lire trois ou quatre livres à la fois près de la cheminée…

Secouant de la tête, Harry se reprit. Il ne savait pas, ne savait plus quoi penser c'est pourquoi ces derniers mois, il avaient préféré adopter la fameuse technique de l'autruche.

Se voiler la face. Ignorer le problème en espérant qu'il s'en aille ou se règle de lui-même.

Mais la réalité ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser tranquille et le voilà avec un nouveau compagnon qui le forçait à faire face à sa plus grande crainte.

/La magie existe vraiment /

Il reçut un regard fixe accompagné d'un sifflement réprobateur et peut-être même un brin exaspéré voulant certainement dire quelque chose comme : 'Duh. Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?'

M'sieur Tom lui adressait souvent ce regard quand il lui posait une question de toute évidence stupide.

_/Qu'est-ccce qui te retient de croire en la magie /  
_

/ Tan- / S'interrompant brusquement, Harry baissa la tête, embarrassé. Il savait bien que les paroles de sa tante étaient rarement vraies quand elles s'appliquaient à lui.

_/Qu'est-ccce qui te fait peur / _

/Je ne veux pas que M'sieur Tom sssoit méchant./

_/Umm… et l'existence de la magie détermine si ce Tom est méchant ou pas / _

/Je- ççça voudrait dire qu'il ne m'a pas menti et-/

_/Et ccce M'sieur Tom a osé faire du mal à **mon** humain / _

/NON ! C'est-c'est pas ça. Il-il m'a dit qu'il a- il a fait quelque chose de mal avant. »/

_/Avant cccc'est avant, maintenant cccc'est maintenant et demain ssssera un autre jour. Je ne pourrais pas te dire combien d'araignées j'ai mangé hier ou comment j'ai tué mes frères et sœur parce que j'étais le plus fort et le plus rusé et… Ce M'sieur Tom t'a fait du mal ? Dis-moi où il est que je le morde un peu…/ _

Le garçon secoua fortement de la tête, mais murmura d'une voix brisée.

/Il-il est dans ma tête. C'est-c'était mon meilleur ami. Il m'a dit qu'il a- qu'il a tué mes parents. Et qu'il m'aurait tué… moi aussi./

Ignorant le reste de la phrase, Doc siffla d'un air ennuyé.

_/Shhh... ça va être difficile de le mordre s'il est dans ta tête./ _

/Je ne veux pas que tu le mordes…/

_/Mais il t'a blessé. Et tu tiens toujours à lui./ _

Se souvenant du mauvais rictus que lui avait adressé M'sieur Tom, Harry baissa la tête désespéré.

/Je ne peux pas aimer M'sieur Tom s'il est méchant./

_/Les Deux-Pattes sssont bien compliqués… Les morts n'ont plus leurs mots à dire et tu l'aimes. Qui est M'sieur Tom pour toi / _

/C'est mon seul ami…/

Un petit cri interrompit sa phrase tout à coup lorsqu' une pression trop forte sur son poignet se fit sentir là où le reptile était enroulé.

/Aïe ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça /

_/Tu appartiens ausssi à moi maintenant./ _

/Euh... toi aussssi tu es mon ami./

Une langue touchant sa joue.

_/Ne l'oublie plus. Est-ce qu'il a essssayé de te faire du mal depuis ? Je vais lui montrer qu'on ne fait pas du mal à mon humain./ _

Harry nia doucement de la tête.

/Non./

_/Est-ce qu'il aurait pu te faire du mal / _

/Je-non-je-je ne sais pas./

_/Shhh, je vais le mordre quand je le verrais./_

* * *

« Tu te rappelles de ce que tu dois faire, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne veux rien d'étrange sous mon toit, Potter ! La moindre bêtise, et tu passeras Noël dans le placard, compris ? » 

« Ou-oui, On-oncle Vernon. »

_/Shhh, un.../ _

« Bien. Je veux que tu t'occupes des bagages de Marge et de ses chiens. Fais bien attention ! »

« Ou-oui, On-oncle Vernon. »

_/Shhh, deux.../ _

« Attends-nous dans le jardin, comme ça tu seras déjà prêt ! Nous serons de retour dans une heure ! »

« Ou-oui, Oncle Vernon. »

_/Shhh, trois.../ _

Poussant un petit soupir de soulagement en voyant la voiture emmenant le reste de la famille à la gare chercher tante Marge, Harry passa ses bras autour de lui pour retenir un peu de chaleur et alla s'asseoir sur les marches de la porte.

_/Shhh, lui, je vais le mordre trois fois, plus tard... Elle, deux fois... Le Troll Rose, deux fois aussssi.../ _

/Non, Doc, ils-ils ssssont ma famille./

_/Mais tu ne tiens pas à eux./_

/Bien s- Un peu./

_/Les humains ssssont sssi étranges. Aimez-vous tous souffrir ? Tu accorde plus d'intérêt à ccceux qui te négligent et à cccceux que tu n'as jamais connu au nom des liens du sssang. D'après ce que tu m'as dit, il n'y avait que cccce Tom pour ssss'être un peu occupé de toi. Et tu veux le détessster. Je ne comprends pas. Pour un ssserpent, tu n'as pas un sssens très développé de la survie./ _

/Je- Les Dursleys me puniront.../

_/Shhh... ççça sssera jussste une toute petite petite morsure... Les ssserpents ne se font pas prendre. **Je** ne me ferais pas prendre, pas comme ccccette gourde de Salamandre avec sa queue en flamme et son-/ _

/Euh... du moment que tu fais attention à toi... Et repensant à M'sieur Tom : Et si… Et s'il ne m'aimait pas non plus ? Pourquoi est-ccce qu'il sss'est occupé de moi ? Qu'est-ccce qu'il veut ? Je-/

_/Lui as-tu demandé / _

/Ca-ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. Et s'il me mentait /

_/Tu es naïf mon humain. Je suis avec toi, je te le dirais s'il te mentait./ _

/Mais Tom est dans ma tête./

_/Tu es ssspécial mon Harry, sssi tu veux que je t'accompagne, je sssserais là./ _

/Promis /

_/Ccc'est évident. Tu es à moi./ _

Peut-être que les choses pouvaient s'arranger après tout… Mais Harry n'était pas sûr que M'sieur Tom tenait à lui autant qu'Harry avait d'affection pour lui... Il n'avait pas cherché à le retenir ou à lui parler depuis.

Et ça, ça faisait encore plus mal.

* * *

Tante Marge ressemblait beaucoup à Oncle Vernon, ou plutôt Oncle Vernon aurait été la copie conforme de sa sœur aînée s'il avait été une fille. La même corpulence, la même absence de cou et la même tendance à virer au rouge lorsqu'elle voyait quelque chose qui lui déplaisait, pour ne pas dire dégoûtait. 

« Encore là, toi ? Prends ce sac et occupe-toi bien de Roger et Rénette. Pas de mauvais tour compris ? »

« Ou-oui, Tante Marge. »

_/Shhhh, cinq morsures pour la Montagne.../ _

Tante Marge renifla et reporta toute son attention sur Dudley.

« Viens ici mon Duddy, tu m'avais promis de me montrer ta chambre, non ? »

Harry aurait bien voulu déposer le sac bien trop lourd pour sa petite personne à terre, mais un seul regard de sa tante le convainquit de s'abstenir et de laisser passer tout le monde à l'étage avant de les suivre et de ne pas traîner derrière.

Passant discrètement un doigt sur la tête de Doc pour l'apaiser, il sentit la prise du serpent sur son poignet se relâcher un peu, signe que le serpent s'était endormi. Il ne savait pas comment il arrivait à faire ça mais il était certain qu'il avait un effet calmant sur son compagnon lorsqu'il le souhaitait.

Rassuré qu'aucun incident ne se produirait maintenant que l'animal facilement excitable était hors course, Harry se concentra sur la tâche à accomplir : il devait mettre les affaires de Tante Marge dans la chambre d'ami pendant que celle-ci était occupée avec Dudley.

Montant lentement les marches à la suite des autres, Harry tourna la tête en direction de Roger et Rénette dont il aurait la charge pendant une semaine et eu un frisson d'appréhension. Ces chiens étaient vraiment massifs et lui montraient des crocs impressionnants alors qu'ils grondaient dans sa direction.

« Ne traîne pas dans les escaliers comme ça ! » siffla hargneusement sa tante devant lui.

Deux morsures de plus pour Elle, pensa distraitement Harry désormais habitué aux commentaires de son compagnon.

Resserrant sa prise sur le sac dans ses bras, le petit garçon détourna son regard de leurs gueules ouvertes et leur tourna le dos avec réticence. À ce moment-là, il souhaita plus que tout au monde entendre une familière voix sarcastique de son esprit lui murmurer à quel point il était stupide d'avoir peur de ces sales cabots seulement bons à grogner.

La semaine s'annonçait bien longue.

* * *

**25 septembre 2006**

**OooOooO**

**Runespoor -**_ « Serpent magique à trois têtes, atteignant généralement un mètre quatre-vingts voire deux mètres, et de couleur orange tirant sur le violet ; il est originaire du Burkina Faso, où plusieurs forêts sont réservées à son seul développement. Le Runespoor a la particularité d'être le seul animal fantastique à pondre ses œufs par la bouche (AF) ... » (source : encyclopedie - hp . org)_

**Prochaine chapitre : **_Depuis l'Angleterre et quand j'aurais internet XD _

**SPOILERS !**_ Retour de Tommy... YEAH !  
_

_A la prochaine !_

_Ash._


End file.
